


Le Calendrier de Fan'arts

by Louisana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hikaru no Go, Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Angst, Drama, Family, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Romance, UA, calendrier de l'avent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisana/pseuds/Louisana
Summary: Pour patienter jusqu'à Noël, chaque jour je vous propose d'ouvrir une image pour découvrir le texte caché derrière !Vous m’avez envoyé des fan’arts, et voici les OS que j’ai écrit dessus !





	1. Introduction

Bonjour à tous !

Bienvenue sur ce calendrier :). Vous m’avez envoyé des fan’arts, et voici enfin les OS que j’ai écrit dessus !

** Quelques petites indications nécessaires avant de commencer : **

En en-tête de chaque chapitre, il y aura un petit récapitulatif sur les particularités de l’OS (Disclaimer, fandom, couple(s), Genre, Rating, Warning, résumé, note d’auteur, personne ayant proposé le fan’art, dessinateur du fan’art, Contraintes imposé avec le fan’art s’il y en a) mais aussi une partie «  **information sur le canon**  », qui expliquera ce qu’il y a à savoir sur le canon pour comprendre l’OS si vous ne connaissez rien du fandom. Vous pourrez donc (normalement) tout lire sans problème de compréhension, et j’espère que ça vous donneras envie de découvrir les œuvres originales :).

Bien, sûr, cela veut dire qu’il y aura du spoil. Donc si vous n’avez pas envie de lire l’OS parce que vous voulez voir l’œuvre originale sans spoil ou autre, ne lisez pas ! Le fandom de l’OS sera indiqué en en-tête, et le fandom de l’OS du jour suivant sera indiqué à la fin, donc faîtes-y bien attention.

Même si vous connaissez le canon, je vous conseille quand même de lire cette partie, ça vous permettra de savoir les éléments repris dans l’OS :). Et pour certain textes, il y aura en plus dans l’en-tête des parties nommées « Indication » ou « Vocabulaire », qu’il est nécessaire de lire pour comprendre totalement le texte, que vous connaissiez le fandom ou pas !

Enfin, je suis au regret de vous dire qu’il n’y aura pas tous les fan’arts que vous m’avez envoyé dans ce calendrier. En effet, un calendrier de l’avent fait 24 cases, or j’ai eu 34 fan’arts en tout ! (D’ailleurs, j’en profite pour remercier les 16 personnes qui m’en ont envoyé). Donc il y a 10 fan’arts que je n’ai pas pu intégrer à ce calendrier. Il a fallu que je fasse un choix, et le hasard des choses (promis, je n’ai pas fait exprès !) a fait que :

\- Si vous m’avez envoyé un fan’art, il est dans le calendrier.  
\- Si vous m’avez envoyé deux fan’arts, un est dans le calendrier.  
\- Si vous m’avez envoyé trois fan’arts, deux sont dans le calendrier.

Les fan’arts qui ne sont pas dans le calendrier seront quand même traité et publié en chapitre bonus sur cette fic, entre début Janvier et fin Novembre 2018 si tout se passe bien.

Cette mise au point faite, je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture :)

 **Fandom d’aujourd’hui :** Sherlock Holmes (movies)


	2. Vivre d'amour et d'adrénaline (Sherlock Holmes movies)

**Fandom :** Sherlock Holmes (movies)

 **Dessinateur du fan’art :** Inconnu

 **Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Sir ACD, l’histoire du film étant à Guy Ritchie. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

 **Personne ayant proposé le fan’art :** LeFan D’ost

 **Contrainte :** /

 **Genre :** Romance.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Warning :** /

 **Couple :** John/Sherlock, John/Mary

 **Informations sur le canon :** L’action se passe en 1890. Sherlock Holmes est détective consultant pour la police, et est doté d'une mémoire remarquable ainsi que d’une grande capacité à remarquer des petits détails que personne d’autres ne voit, ce dont il se sert pour résoudre des crimes. Il est cependant très misanthrope et ne connais pas grand-chose aux règles de savoir-vivre, et il est aussi brutalement honnête et sarcastique. Il est accompagné de John Watson, un médecin militaire revenu avec une blessure à la jambe de la guerre d’Afghanistan. C’est son colocataire, il l’aide dans ses enquêtes, ainsi qu’à comprendre les relations humaines (ou plutôt il s’excuse auprès des gens que le détective a froissé ^^).  
  
Lors de l’enquête constituant l’intrigue du premier film, ils finissent par comprendre que l’objectif du criminel qu’ils recherchent est de tuer les Lords pour prendre le pouvoir en Angleterre. Blackwood compte le faire grâce à une machine sophistiquée se trouvant dans les égouts juste en dessous du parlement, qui enverra un gaz empoisonné dans la chambre des Lords à 12h précise. Sur le fanart, on voit le moment où Sherlock et John observent les gardes protégeant la machine, caché derrière un mur, quelques minutes avant qu’elle ne soit mise en marche (ils savent que leur temps est compté).  
  
Côté vie personnelle, John est fiancé à Mary Morstan depuis peu et doit déménager avec elle dans peu de temps quand l’enquête commence, ce qui rend très jaloux Sherlock qui a essayé de les faire rompre à certains moments du film.  
  
(Un de mes head-canon, évoqué dans cet OS, est que John et Sherlock couchaient ensemble, et que John s’est engagé avec Mary surtout pour répondre aux normes de la société (n’oublions pas que cela se passe pendant la période Victorienne, qui a des codes sociaux très précis et condamne l’homosexualité) et a cessé sa relation charnelle avec Sherlock car il ne veut pas être infidèle. Ce n’est bien sûr pas canon.)

 **Résumé :** Malgré le danger de la situation, John ne peux s’empêcher d’avoir un frisson de plaisir. L’adrénaline, cette vieille amie, cours dans ses veines, et le souffle de Sherlock dans son cou le fait se sentir plus vivant que jamais.

 **Note d’auteur :** Pour ce premier jour, un fan’art qui est en fait une capture d’écran, mais j’étais trop contente de pouvoir écrire pour la première fois sur le film ! Même si le moment capturé ne se trouvait pas du tout là où je pensais, ce qui m’a posé un petit problème d’inspiration. J’espère que ce Premier OS du calendrier vous plaira :)

Enjoy !

* * *

 

** Vivre d’amour et d’adrénaline **

John se plaqua contre le mur, priant pour que les mercenaires ne les aperçoivent pas. Bien sûr, cela marcherait mieux si Sherlock, pressé contre lui, prenait les mêmes précautions, plutôt que de chercher à tout prix à connaître la situation dans les moindres détails. Le temps leur était peut-être compté, mais John pensait qu’il valait mieux attendre d’être débarrassé des malfrats pour pouvoir observer la machine de près plutôt que sortir une longue-vue comme le faisait présentement le détective, au risque de les faire repérer. S’ils n’avaient plus l’effet de surprise, ils allaient perdre de précieuses secondes…

Mais bon, c’était Sherlock. Sa logique passait parfois en deuxième derrière sa théâtralité, au grand damne de son colocataire.

La raison de John lui soufflait à quel point il aurait dû avoir peur. Le devenir du pays était sur le point de basculer et ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir empêcher ça, la situation était donc critique ! Mais pourtant, John n’avait pas été aussi bien depuis longtemps. Il sentait le corps chaud de Sherlock se presser contre lui, son souffle dans sa nuque comme il se redressait en expliquant ses déductions. Il sentait l’adrénaline couler dans ses veines, une vieille amie qui lui avait manqué. Enfin, il sentait l’attente du combat qui faisait trembler ses mains d’anticipation.

 _Drogué à l’adrénaline_ , avait diagnostiqué Sherlock le jour de leur rencontre. Drogué à Sherlock Holmes en général, avait découvert John plus tard.

Avec son addiction au jeu, il était mal.

Ou pas, puisque qu’il avait réussi à combler deux de ses addictions pendant des années, lorsqu’il vivait avec Sherlock.

Même si ce n’était vraiment pas le moment, ses pensées – et le corps chaud pressé contre lui – faisaient remonter des souvenirs d’étreintes passionnées, comme un réflexe pavlovien qui s’éveillait au contact de son ancien amant. Contrairement à d’habitude, il n’arriva pas à les réprimer, peut-être parce que c’était leur première enquête en trois mois. Et même la pensée de Mary qui l’attendait ne pouvait l’empêcher d’y songer, probablement parce que malgré tout l’amour qu’il portait à sa fiancée, elle ne pourrait jamais lui apporter ce qu’il avait trouvé dans les bras de Holmes.

Et même en sachant tout ce qu’elle lui amenait en plus, il se demandait parfois s’il avait réellement gagné au change, comme toujours quand il était proche du détective.

 _Eloigne-toi de lui_ , lui hurlait son instinct.

Mais pour le moment, ils devaient sauver l’Angleterre, côte à côte comme avant.

Et tant qu’il le pouvait, il profiterait de ses drogues.

Le sevrage pouvait bien attendre encore un peu !

* * *

 

 **Fandom de demain :** X-men


	3. Échec et mat (X-Men)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je me suis rendu compte avant de mettre en ligne ce chapitre que j'avais publié plusieurs fois cette fic... J'ai supprimé les doublons, c'est bon. La faute à AO3 qui n'arrêtait pas de me dire que non ça marchait pas, donc je cliquais encore sur le bouton "publier"... dieu que je déteste ce site !

**Fandom :**  X-men

 **Dessinateur du fan'art :**  Inconnu

 **Disclaimer** **:  **L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee, Marvel et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

 **Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :**  Nalou

 **Contrainte :**  /

 **Genre :**  Romance, Drama.

 **Rating :**  T

 **Warning :**  /

 **Couple :**  Charle/Erik

 **Informations sur le canon :**  Les mutants, des personnes ayant des pouvoirs particuliers à cause d'une mutation de leur génome, se cachent des hommes normaux (à ce moment-là de la timeline, certains ne savent même pas que d'autres mutants existent). Charles est un télépathe très puissant, Erik contrôle le métal. Charles pense qu'il est possible de vivre en harmonie avec les non-mutants en les éduquant pour leur faire comprendre que les mutants ne leur veulent pas de mal, mais Erik (qui est juif et a vécu les camps de concentration) est persuadé que lorsqu'ils découvriront leur existence ils chercheront à les détruire, et veut les en empêcher. Malgré cela ils deviennent tous les deux amis (très très proches, mais le Cherik n'est pas canon malheureusement), jusqu'au jour où leurs idéologies les séparent définitivement, sur une plage de Cuba lors de la crise des missiles de 1962 (pendant la Guerre Froide) où Erik rend accidentellement Charles paraplégique. Erik fonde la confrérie, un rassemblement de mutants préparant la guerre contre les humains, et Charles fonde une école « pour surdoués » (en vérité un refuge pour tous les mutants qui le souhaitent). Ils se voient très peu durant les vingt années suivantes. Au début de  _X-men : Apocalypse_ (qui se passe en 1983), on apprend qu'Erik a arrêté de se battre, et vit en Pologne où il s'est marié et a eu une fille.

Le soir avant les évènements de la plage de 1962, Erik et Charles avait commencé une partie d'échecs qu'ils n'ont jamais terminée à cause d'une dispute. Celle-ci s'est conclue sur une phrase d'Erik qui est « La paix n'a jamais été une option ».

Hank McCoy est un mutant très agile, souple et intelligent avec des mains à la place des pieds.

 **Résumé :**  La partie est finie, et Charles a perdu.

 **Note d'auteur :**  Ceci est le premier texte que j'ai écris pour ce calendrier, et je dois avouer en être très fière ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

**Échec** **et mat**

Un des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée éclaire l'échiquier, permettant d'observer la danse des grains de poussière qui le recouvrent. Charles fait rouler doucement son fauteuil jusqu'à la petite table supportant le plateau, placée juste devant la fenêtre. Là où il s'arrête, il peut voir le magnifique coucher de soleil qui colore le ciel de rose et d'orange à travers la vitre, mais il ne lui jette même pas un regard. Toute son attention est fixée sur le plateau de jeux, sur la partie entamée qui y prend place.

Ça fait 15 ans que l'échiquier est là, à attendre des joueurs qui ne viendront jamais. Parfois, dans les journées les plus noires, Charles jette les pièces autour de lui, fracasse le plateau contre le mur, hurle sa douleur causée par l'absence d'Erik qui creuse un trou dans son cœur sans jamais lui laisser de répit. Mais il finit toujours par remettre les pions à leur place avec une ferveur sans doute un peu ridicule. Il ne peut tout simplement pas se résoudre à faire disparaître ce symbole d'une période plus heureuse. Cette partie, il la connait par cœur et la connaitra sûrement toute sa vie, comme une petite fiche au fond de son esprit qui s'accroche.

Il ne reste pas beaucoup de coups à cette partie. En fait, si la discussion ne s'était pas envenimée, Charles aurait abandonné, parce que l'issue était inévitable.

C'était inévitable…

«  _La paix n'a jamais été une option._  » lui a asséné Erik avant de se lever et de l'abandonner devant cette partie inachevée.

 _Non Erik_ , pense Charles.  _La paix n'était juste pas une option avec moi._

Une larme coule sur sa joue, effacée par une main rageuse.

Hank ne voulait pas qu'il le sache, bien sûr. Il a tout fait pour éviter d'y penser, mais c'est dans ces cas-là que Charles l'entend le mieux. Il a fait mine de rien, mais ça lui ronge le cœur, ça lui broie les entrailles.

Il y a un autre souvenir rattaché à cet échiquier, qui lui revient avec une douceur amère.

_« Han, Erik… soupire Charles, rejetant la tête en arrière._

_Erik lèche la gorge offerte. Sa main enfouie dans le pantalon du télépathe accélère, et les hanches de Charles se pressent contre la table, sa main s'appuie sur l'échiquier et fait valser quelques pièces._

_Il se retourne et embrasse Erik fiévreusement, jusqu'à n'avoir plus de souffle, jusqu'à ce que la jouissance les prenne. Ils sont amoureux, ils sont fous, ils se fichent du reste du monde._

_Ils se promettent de rester ensemble, et pendant ce moment qui s'étire dans l'éternité, ils arrivent presque à y croire. »_

Mais aujourd'hui, Erik a arrêté de faire parler de lui, de faire la guerre aux humains, parce qu'il a une femme. Il a une fille. Et son cœur à lui est entier, tandis que celui de Charles est en miettes.

Et il y a cette petite part de lui – et il ne veut pas l'écouter, mais elle crie juste tellement _fort_  – qui se dit qu'il aurait préféré que Erik continue son massacre si cela voulait dire qu'il l'aimait toujours. Et c'est tellement atroce de penser ça.

_Ne m'oublie pas…_

Mais Erik a oublié.

Lentement, Charles avance la main et fait bouger les pièces dans un mouvement presque solennel. Les pions prennent les autres, s'accumulent au bord du plateau aux cases blanches et noires. Il ne reste bientôt plus que quelques pièces, et un roi blanc déchu.

La partie est finie.

Il a perdu.

Refermant la main sur le roi, le télépathe murmure amèrement :

« Échec et mat, Charles. »

* * *

 **Fandom de demain :**  Avengers


	4. Meilleur que toi (Avengers)

**Fandom :** Avengers

 **Dessinateur du fan’art :** Petite Madame

 **Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

 **Personne ayant proposé le fan’art :** Lanae’s World

 **Contrainte :** /

 **Genre :** Family

 **Rating :** K

 **Warning :** /

 **Couple :** /

 **Informations sur le canon :** En 1943, Steve Rogers (Captain America) participe à une expérience ayant pour but de faire des super-soldats (avec une super-force, énormément de muscles, un métabolisme accéléré…) grâce à un sérum mis au point par le scientifique Abraham Erskine. Celui-ci est aidé dans son expérience par Howard Stark, un grand inventeur qui dirige la Stark Industrie. Steve participe à la guerre en détruisant des bases ennemies, aidé par Howard (c’est celui-ci qui lui a fabriqué son bouclier et a amélioré son uniforme) avec qui il développe une grande amitié. Quand Steve disparaît dans l’Arctique, Howard se met à sa recherche. Quelques années plus tard, il devient papa d’un petit garçon, Anthony Stark (dit Tony). Mais Howard n’est pas un père très présent ni très aimant, trop occupé par son travail et sa recherche acharnée de son vieil ami.

Edwin Jarvis est le majordome de la famille Stark, il représente un père pour Tony qui l’aime beaucoup.

 **Résumé :** Aujourd’hui, c’est Noël, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Howard est là. Il a promis à Tony, et un papa tient toujours ses promesses, n’est-ce pas ?

 **Note d’auteur :** Je pense que je n’arriverai jamais à faire converser Tony et Steve sur le sujet « Howard ». J’aimerais pourtant, et j’ai vraiment essayé de le faire pour ce fan’art parce que c’est un sujet vraiment intéressant, mais je n’arrive pas à écrire Tony et Steve ensemble (dans le sens « ensemble au même endroit » je veux dire, pas dans le sens Stony). Ils ne dégagent pas la bonne énergie pour moi je pense.  
Je sais que le début du calendrier est plutôt sombre, comme quelque uns d’entre vous me l’ont fait  remarquer. C’est parce que au début du mois j’étais assez déprimé, et je n’arrivais pas à écrire du fluff (bien que honnêtement même si j’avais été bien, les trois premiers chapitres n’auraient pas été très différents. Mais le chapitre 4 si). J’ai déplacé le chapitre 4 plus loin dans le mois, donc dès demain, arrivé du fluff !

* * *

 

** Meilleur que toi **

Au-dessus du lit de Tony, il y avait un grand poster qui allait presque jusqu’au plafond. Dessus, en tricolore flashy, s’étalait sur le papier glacé l’image figé de Captain America, pointant du doigt la pièce et lui souriant d’un air franc. En dessous, il était écrit « J’ai besoin de vous ! » et comme sous-titre « Engagez-vous ! ».

Le petit garçon de 6 ans adorait ce poster. Il aimait s’endormir sous le regard du héros, qui le protégeait des monstres sous le lit. Il aimait savoir que le Captain pourrait avoir besoin de lui quand son père le retrouverait enfin. Parce que Tony, il était très très fort ! Il savait construire plein de choses, comme son père. Il avait même construit son premier robot récemment ! Même s’il avait quelques problèmes de fuite d’huile, il marchait très bien. Bon, avoir un chien métallique n’était pas forcément très utile au combat, mais Tony apprenait à faire plein d’autres choses. Et un chien à câliner, c’était bien pour le moral. Et en temps de guerre, le moral était très important.

Et même si son père n’avait encore rien dit, Tony était sûr qu’il serait d’accord avec lui.

(N’est-ce pas ?)

Faisant taire son doute, Tony jeta un regard vers son réveil. Il était debout depuis 6h du matin, bien trop excité pour se recoucher. Mais maintenant il était assez tard, ses parents étaient levés !

Vêtu de son pyjama Captain America et pieds nus, il se précipita dans les couloirs. C’était le matin de Noël, et les couloirs étaient surchargés de décoration. Tony aimait cette ambiance de fête. Et surtout, il aimait ouvrir ses cadeaux !

En plus cette année, son père était là. Il était même là depuis trois jours, et n’était pas allé s’enfermer dans son bureau ! Il avait joué avec Tony tout le temps, s’amusant à imiter son idole et sauvant le monde trois fois par jour. Le petit garçon portait son pyjama Captain America depuis autant de temps, pour rester dans le rôle.

Et son père serait là ce matin aussi. Il le lui avait promis.

Quand il arriva dans le salon, il ne vit que sa mère et Jarvis, assis devant le sapin qui brillait trop fort à cause des guirlandes électriques. Ralentissant un peu, il regarda dans la pièce plus en détail. Où était son père ?

« Anthony, tu portes ce pyjama depuis trois jours. » lui dit sa mère en guise de bonjour.

Tony évita soigneusement de regarder le verre plein d’un liquide ambré posé devant elle et baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements. C’est vrai qu’il commençait à avoir quelques tâches.

« Où est Papa ? » demanda-t-il sans répondre, en fronçant les sourcils.

Son père lui avait promis d’être là. Il avait loupé Noël depuis deux ans, mais cette année il avait promis d’être là !

Sa mère ne répondit rien, détournant les yeux. Jarvis se leva et s’approcha de lui.

« Monsieur Tony, il faut que vous mettiez des chaussettes, vous allez avoir froid ! le gronda-t-il gentiment.

\- Où est mon père ? » répéta Tony d’un ton buté, le regardant furieusement.

Jarvis soupira et s’agenouilla. Maria se désintéressa complètement de la scène.

« Votre père a reçu de nouvelles informations à propos de la possible localisation du Capitaine America. » commença le majordome en choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

(Il n’y avait bien que lui pour refuser d’utiliser la contraction habituelle du mot « capitaine ».)

« Il est parti ? » demanda Tony d’une petite voix, toute sa colère s’envolant d’un coup, laissant place à une grande lassitude, trop grande pour un petit garçon de cet âge. Jarvis se sentit triste en voyant ses épaules basses, et une grande colère contre son employeur monta en lui.

« Il a décollé pour le pôle Nord tôt ce matin. » confirma-t-il à contrecœur.

Tony baissa la tête. Son père était déjà là-bas à son anniversaire, et au dernier Noël. Il était tout le temps en train de courir après un fantôme.

« Je vais dans ma chambre. » déclara-t-il finalement.

Sa mère finit son verre et s’en resservit un. Jarvis ne dit rien, le regardant avec des yeux pleins de pitié. Ça énerva Tony plus que tout.

Il se détourna et sortit de la pièce. Il remonta les couloirs, son humeur se dégradant encore plus à la vue des décorations qui l’avaient mis tellement en joie il y avait seulement 10 minutes. Incroyable comme tout changeait si vite.

Il aurait dû être habitué. Ça se terminait toujours comme ça de toute façon avec son père…

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il referma la porte et se tint au milieu de la pièce, indécis. Il ne savait plus quoi faire de lui-même. Il n’avait pas pris les cadeaux qui l’attendaient sous le sapin, et n’avait de toute façon pas envie de les ouvrir.

Il balaya la pièce des yeux, et tomba sur l’affiche du Captain, son sourire trop lisse et ses yeux trop bleus. Il lui parut soudain laid.

Une vague douloureuse monta dans sa poitrine, lui tordant le cœur. Il mit un moment à comprendre que c’était de la haine, une haine bouillonnante et visqueuse qui lui laissait un goût désagréable sur la langue. Elle semblait l’étouffer, trop grande pour son petit corps qui n’avait encore jamais eu affaire à un tel sentiment.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as de plus que moi ? Marmonna-t-il, fusillant l’affiche du regard. Hein, qu’est-ce que tu as de mieux ? Hein !? »

Bien sûr, l’homme ne répondit pas, continuant à sourire de manière débile. C’était rien qu’une foutue affiche, représentant quelqu’un qui était mort depuis longtemps et dont le corps pourrissait en Arctique.

Et qui était quand même plus intéressant que passer Noël avec son fils pour son père.

« Dis-moi ! » Hurla Tony, craquant.

Hurlant de colère, essayant de faire sortir son mal-être par tous les moyens possibles, il monta sur son lit et saisit le bord supérieur du papier glacé, tirant dessus de toutes ses forces. Une partie de l’affiche resta dans sa main avec un grand bruit de déchirure, tellement satisfaisant que Tony recommença, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit entouré de tout petits morceaux de papier, donnant l’impression qu’il avait neigé sur son couvre-lit.

Seulement alors, il s’effondra et pleura. Il fit sortir toute la haine et l’aigreur de son corps à travers ses larmes, jusqu’à ne plus avoir assez d’eau et de sentiment pour continuer. Il se sentait juste… vide. Et même si ce n’était pas agréable, c’était toujours mieux que la haine.

Serrant les bras autour de ses jambes, il ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, sur le couvre-lit Captain America – il devrait demander à Jarvis de le changer – un des morceaux était posé, le bon côté vers lui. Dessus, on y distinguait un des yeux et un coin du sourire.

« Tu verras, lui dit Tony. Un jour, je deviendrai plus connu, plus fort que toi, et tout le monde t’aura oublié ! »

Le petit garçon essuya ses joues rageusement, déterminé.

« Tu verras, répéta-t-il. Je serai tellement bon que même Papa t’oubliera. »

* * *

 

 **Fandom de demain :** Sherlock BBC


	5. Le Violoncelliste (Sherlock BBC)

**Fandom :**  Sherlock BBC

 **Dessinateur du fan'art :**  Nauss

 **Disclaimer** **:  **L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

 **Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :**  Nauss

 **Contrainte :**  Sherlock joue du Violoncelle

 **Genre :**  Romance, UA, 221B

 **Rating :**  K

 **Warning :**  /

 **Couple :**  Sherlock/John

 **Informations sur le canon :**  Les deux personnages principaux sont John Watson et Sherlock Holmes. Dans la série, John est médecin et Sherlock joue du violon.

(C'est un UA, alors il n'y a pas besoin de beaucoup d'informations sur le canon pour comprendre).

 **Résumé :**  Le bar était bondé, et John n'y prêtait aucune attention. Il ne regardait que lui, n'écoutait que lui. Se gorgeait de lui.

 **Indication :**  Sherlock et John habite au 221B Baker Street. En fanfiction, un 221B est un texte qui fait 221 mots et dont le dernier mot commence par la lettre B.

 **Vocabulaire :**   **Big Band :**  nom donné à un ensemble qui joue du jazz.

 **Note d'auteur :**  Le fan'art d'aujourd'hui est un peu particulier, puisque c'est en fait deux fan'arts montrant la même situation sous deux angles différents. Voilà pourquoi je les ait mis sur le même chapitre, et vous pouvez voir les deux sur Tumblr, facebook et AO3 puisqu'il n'y en a qu'un dans la vignette.  
Merci à Nauss pour m'avoir suggéré le mot en B, et pour ces magnifiques fan'arts ! J'espère que ça te plaira :)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Le violoncelliste**

L'archet volait sur les cordes avec virtuosité, produisant des sons qui touchaient John au plus profond de son âme. Il n'entendait que lui depuis qu'il était entré dans le bar, ne prêtant aucune attention aux clients qui grouillaient autour de lui, aux autres musiciens qui entouraient le brun, à la blonde au bar qui essayait d'attirer son attention.

Lui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du violoncelliste. C'était le plus bel homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il avait les yeux fermés, semblant porté par sa musique. Sa chemise en soie violette suivait ses mouvements fluides, épousant les formes de son corps de manière indécente. Ses boucles brunes rebondissaient sur son front, et John ne voulait rien d'autre que passer ses mains dedans. Sa peau pâle semblait de soie. Et ses doigts… Ses doigts qui valsaient sur le manche, John les imaginait parcourir son corps avec la même ferveur, déclenchant mille frissons. Il voulait que ces doigts vénèrent son corps, et vénérer celui du musicien de sa bouche en retour.

Bizarrement, l'homme était pieds nus, et ça rendait le tableau encore plus sexy.

Et soudain il ouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui de John. Il avait des yeux couleur orage, les plus beaux que l'étudiant en médecine n'ait jamais vus.

Et John Watson était amoureux du violoncelliste de ce Big Band.

* * *

 **Fandom de demain :**  Captain America


	6. Passer le reste de ma seconde vie à t'embrasser (Captain America)

**Fandom :**  Captain America

 **Dessinateur du fan'art :**  maXKennedy

 **Disclaimer** **:  **L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Marvel, Stan Lee et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

 **Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :**  Hanae Lilandiel

 **Contrainte :**  /

 **Genre :**  Romance, Fluff

 **Rating :**  K+

 **Warning :**  /

 **Couple :**  Bucky/Steve

 **Informations sur le canon :  **( **/!\**  : Je spoil le gros twist du film  _Captain America : The Winter Soldier_ dans cette section, car c'est nécessaire pour comprendre. Donc si vous ne voulez pas le connaître ne lisez pas cet OS !)

En 1943, Steve Rogers et James Buchanan Barnes (dit Bucky) sont amis depuis l'enfance. Ils s'engagent tous les deux dans l'armée lors de la deuxième guerre mondiale (Steve grâce à une expérience militaire visant à faire des super-soldats, ce qui lui donne une force surhumaine et un métabolisme accéléré par exemple : il devient Captain America aux yeux du public). Ensemble, ils combattent Hydra, la section de recherche et développement d'Hitler. Lors d'une mission, Bucky tombe dans un ravin et est déclaré mort. Quelques jours plus tard, Steve se crashe dans l'Arctique et est déclaré mort aussi.

70 ans plus tard, Steve est découvert cryogénisé et est décongelé. Il passe les années suivantes à s'adapter au monde moderne tout en réendossant l'uniforme de Captain America pour sauver le monde. Deux ans plus tard, il découvre qu'Hydra n'a pas disparu, et surtout que Bucky n'est pas mort : il a survécu et a été récupéré par Hydra. Ils ont fait des expériences sur lui, cherchant à reproduire le sérum qui a transformé Steve. En même temps, ils lui font un lavage de cerveau avec des électrochocs et de la torture, lui faisant oublier qui il est et le formatant à obéir à leurs ordres. La chute lui ayant fait perdre un bras, ils le remplacent par un bras en métal très puissant. Quand ils ont enfin réussi à le transformer en arme, ils ne le ressortent plus que pour les missions. Le reste du temps, Bucky, devenu le soldat de l'Hiver, le passe en cryogénisation : c'est cela, en plus du sérum, qui lui permet de survivre en restant le même physiquement pendant 70 ans.

Quand il fait de nouveau face à Steve, ses souvenirs commencent à revenir. Steve détruit Hydra pour de bon, et Bucky est libre.

Dans les films, Bucky va fuir et tenter de se reconstruire seul tandis que Steve se lance à sa recherche. Dans cet OS, Bucky est resté avec Steve après tout ça et ils guérissent ensemble. L'OS prend place quelques mois après leurs retrouvailles.

 **Résumé :**  Steve, Bucky, un bain. Et de l'amour. Juste un moment de douceur suspendu dans le temps, et des baisers brûlants.

 **Note d'auteur :**  Enfin un peu de douceur, il en faut dans ce monde de brutes :)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Passer le reste de ma seconde vie à t'embrasser**

Les bulles composant la mousse qui couvrait l'eau du bain bougeaient légèrement, projetant des reflets irisés sur le carrelage du mur. Le regard rêveur, Steve regardait ces jeux de lumière, détendu. Il se sentait bien et reposé, deux choses qui n'étaient plus arrivées depuis tellement longtemps qu'il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois.

Tournant la tête, le soldat embrassa le pied qui reposait sur la faïence. Celui-ci tressaillit, alors que la deuxième personne présente dans le bain poussait un souffle qui pouvait presque passer pour un rire, si on l'écoutait dans une pièce qui résonnait beaucoup. Steve releva la tête vers Bucky, troublant l'eau pendant quelque secondes.

« Je ne te connaissais pas ce fétichisme des pieds, fit remarquer le brun.

\- Je ne te savais pas chatouilleux, rétorqua le blond.

\- C'est parce que je ne le suis pas. » rétorqua Bucky, indigné.

Steve eut un sourire mutin et commença à passer sa langue le long de la plante du pied, remontant vers la cheville. Bucky frémit mais refusa obstinément d'admettre les chatouillis que provoquait l'acte, forçant son pied à rester en place. Cela fit sourire encore plus Steve, qui continua à torturer quelques instants son amant avant de le laisser tranquille. Bucky enleva immédiatement son pied, le mettant bien à l'abri sous l'eau et la couche de mousse.

Steve se remit dans sa position initiale, alangui, profitant juste du moment présent. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Bucky, quelques mois auparavant, c'était la première fois qu'ils partageaient un moment aussi doux. Bien sûr, Steve n'était pas dupe, il savait bien qu'il ne suffisait que d'un mouvement de trop, d'un bruit inhabituel, pour que les réflexes du soldat ne reviennent en force et que Bucky quitte son état presque léthargique. Mais une telle soirée montrait bien les progrès qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux. Jamais ils n'auraient pu se trouver dans le même bain il y avait quelque mois, et jamais Bucky n'avait été aussi détendu avant ce jour.

Le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de mission récemment jouait énormément. Depuis une semaine, ils vivaient repliés sur eux-mêmes, seuls dans le petit appartement du Captain à seulement se préoccuper de l'autre. Bientôt, l'ennui et la fébrilité allait les rattraper – ils n'étaient pas fait pour rester aussi longtemps inactifs, ils ne l'avaient jamais été, même quand ils étaient enfants – mais pour l'instant, ils profitaient juste.

Steve ramena ses jambes sous lui, luttant contre l'engourdissement qui le gagnait. L'eau commençait à être tiède, mais il n'avait pas envie de quitter cette ambiance, pas encore. Alors pour prolonger cet état, et se sentant aventureux, Steve se redressa et posa ses mains sur les poignets du brun, puis fit remonter lentement ses doigts le long de ses bras, se rapprochant toujours plus de lui. La peau de son bras droit se couvrit de chair de poule, au contraire de la prothèse de métal qui était d'une immobilité absolu. Le contraste entre les deux était étrange, mais pas désagréable. Steve s'y était habitué, et aimait autant l'un que l'autre. Il aimait chaque partie de Bucky, et vénérait son corps dès qu'il le pouvait.

Enfin, ses bras entourèrent le cou de son amant et il se plaqua contre lui avec délectation. Il saisit paresseusement les lèvres pleines qui le tentaient tant, et ils échangèrent un baiser brûlant. Bucky glissa ses mains sur ses hanches, rendant au centuple tout ce que lui donnait Steve, et celui-ci eut l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant d'attention de la part du brun, lui qui avait toujours un coin de son cerveau accaparé par l'analyse de l'environnement et la détection de la moindre menace. C'était écrasant, mais c'était tellement bon que Steve n'allait certainement pas se plaindre.

« Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

\- Je t'aime aussi. » répondit Bucky en lui souriant.

C'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans ce siècle, depuis 1943 donc. Une grande chaleur grandit dans le cœur de Steve, le parcourant de la tête jusqu'au pied. Il l'embrassa encore, et encore, et encore, se plaquant contre Bucky de tout son long.

Encore, et encore.

Il comptait bien embrasser Bucky tout le reste de sa seconde vie.

* * *

 **Fandom de demain :**  Sherlock BBC


	7. Si (Sherlock BBC)

**Fandom :**  Sherlock BBC

**Dessinateur du fan'art :**  Julia Kisteneva

**Disclaimer :**  L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

**Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :**  JaneWithTheKeyIsQueen

**Contrainte :**  /

**Genre :**  Romance

**Rating :**  T

**Warning :**  Parle de psychopathes

**Couple :**  Moriarty/Moran

**Informations sur le canon :**  James Moriarty est un génie du crime, le maître d'une très grande organisation criminelle. Sebastian Moran est son bras droit, un sniper très doué. L'action se passe de nos jours. Ce sont des ennemis de Sherlock Holmes.

(Si vous regardez la série après avoir lu mon calendrier, sachez que Moran n'apparait que dans un des livres de Doyle, « The empty house ». Dans la série il y a bien un personnage qui se nomme Sebastian Moran qui a quelque chose comme 10 secondes à l'écran en tout, mais il n'a rien à voir avec le personnage original.)

**Résumé :  **Pour passer le temps, Seb aimait imaginer des « si ». Si Jim n'avait pas été psychopathe, si Seb n'avait pas été un sniper…

**Note d'auteur :**  J'espère de tout cœur que c'est bien un fan'art MorMor sinon c'est un hors-sujet ^^'

Enjoy !

* * *

**Si**

Un sniper avait beaucoup de temps libre, plus qu'on ne l'aurait pensé. Il lui fallait attendre, embusqué, que la cible se montre et cela pouvait prendre du temps. Et quand il était en mission de protection, c'était encore plus ennuyeux : il n'avait à tirer que s'il se passait quelque chose, et ça n'arrivait presque jamais. Ils étaient rares, les fous qui pensaient pouvoir s'attaquer à Jim Moriarty.

De fait, Sébastian Moran avait bien dû trouver un moyen de remplir ces heures de vide. Et souvent, il faisait en rêvassant à des « si ».

Cette fois, il devait tuer un dealer à la tête d'un petit trafic qui commençait à empiéter sur le territoire du boss. A genoux sur le toit en face de l'appartement de la cible, les yeux dans le viseur de son fusil, une partie de ses pensées étaient tournées vers cette question : Et si son amant n'était pas un psychopathe ?

Sébastian ne savait pas vraiment s'il aimait Jim, au sens normal du terme en tout cas. Bien sûr, il adorait le sexe avec lui, brutal, mordant, douloureux, jouissif. Et il était certain aussi qu'il mourrait pour son boss sans une hésitation. Mais il l'aurait fait même s'ils n'avaient pas une relation charnelle : il s'était donné corps et âme à Moriarty quand il s'était engagé.

Et sûrement que Jim l'aimait, à sa manière tordue. Il l'aimait comme on aime une pièce de sa collection, quelque chose avec de la valeur mais d'aisément sacrifiable.

Mais si…

Si Jim n'avait pas été psychopathe, si Seb n'avait pas été un sniper, ils auraient pu se rencontrer dans des circonstances normales. Dans un bar, avec de petites alcôves et de la musique jazz en fond, un endroit très chic, à l'image de Jim. Ils se seraient installés à une table dans un coin discret. Seb aurait pris un whisky. Jim aurait pris un Bloody Mary. Le brun aurait siroté son cocktail avec le petit doigt en l'air, et Seb aurait admiré ses yeux, dénués de la moindre étincelle de folie.

Si Jim n'avait pas été psychopathe, si Seb n'avait pas été un sniper, il se serait levé, et aurait proposé à Jim de danser. Celui-ci aurait levé les yeux au ciel et se serait moqué de lui et de son côté vieux-jeu, mais aurait fini par accepter sa main tendue et se serait levé gracieusement – chaque mouvement de cet homme était gracieux.

Si Jim n'avait pas été psychopathe, si Seb n'avait pas été un sniper, ils auraient été se placer au milieu des clients sans se soucier de leurs regards, et ils auraient dansé. Puis ils seraient allés chez Jim, et ils auraient fait l'amour toute la nuit.

Si Jim n'avait pas été psychopathe, si Seb n'avait pas été un sniper, ils se seraient installés ensemble. Jim serait devenu PDG et aurait fait grandir son entreprise à l'international, conquérant le mode de manière – presque – légale. On ne se refaisait pas, après tout.

La cible de Sébastian pénétra dans son appartement, entrant dans son viseur et le sortant de ses pensées. Oui, peut-être que ça se serait passé comme ça, si. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Seb appuya sur la gâchette. La cible s'effondra.

C'était bien beau, de refaire le monde avec des « si ». Ça occupait. Mais en vérité, Seb n'aurait voulu changer de vie pour rien au monde.

Si Jim n'avait pas été psychopathe, si Seb n'avait pas été un sniper, ils se seraient profondément ennuyés !

* * *

**Fandom de demain :**  Avengers


	8. A la volette (Avengers)

**Fandom :**  Avengers

 **Dessinateur du fan'art :**  Bababug

 **Disclaimer** **:  **L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Marvel, Stan Lee et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

 **Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :**  Hasegawa-algue

 **Contrainte :**  Qu'un des Avengers fasse voler Clint.

 **Genre :**  Humor, Romance

 **Rating :**  K

 **Warning :**  /

 **Couple :  **/

 **Informations sur le canon :**  Les Avengers sont une équipe de héros qui se battent contre des menaces surnaturelles. Les premiers Avengers sont :

\- Tony Stark, aka Iron Man. C'est un milliardaire qui a créé une armure en métal rouge et or lui permettant de voler, tirer des lasers… Il a construit une gigantesque tour au milieu de Manhattan, nommée l'Avengers Tower. C'est le QG des Avengers.

\- Steve Rogers, aka Captain America. Un super soldat (super-force, super métabolisme, etc) qui porte un costume aux couleurs du drapeau américain.

\- Natasha Romanoff, aka Black Widow. Une ancienne espionne du KGB devenue agent du SHIELD (c'est une agence américaine très secrète qui s'occupe d'évènements paranormaux, et qui a constitué les Avengers).

\- Thor, le dieu nordique du tonnerre, qui vient d'Asgard. Son arme est un marteau et quand il le fait tourner assez vite, il peut voler avec. Il porte une longue cape rouge.

\- Bruce Banner, aka Hulk. C'est un physicien qui, lors d'une expérience qui a mal tourné, a été surexposé à des rayons gamma. Cela a eu pour effet qu'il se transforme en un grand monstre vert quand il est en colère.

\- Enfin, Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye. C'est un agent du SHIELD qui est très doué avec un arc, sachant viser peu importe la distance, la position et le mouvement. Un sniper très doué en fait.

Deux ans après la constitution de l'équipe, Steve rencontre Sam Wilson, un ancien militaire qui faisait partie d'une unité spéciale utilisant des ailes mécaniques pour faire des missions d'infiltration par les airs. Il peut littéralement voler donc.

Dans cet OS, Sam rejoint les Avengers après le film  _Winter Solder_  (je n'ai pas eu le temps de revoir  _Ultron_  donc je sais plus si c'est le cas dans les films).

 **Résumé :  **Clint a toujours rêvé de voler, et a toujours été très fier de son nom de héros. Et quand un nouveau héros avec ces deux caractéristiques rejoint les Avengers, forcément, il est un peu jaloux !

 **Note d'auteur :**  Dieu, qu'il a eut du mal à sortir celui-ci ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Enjoy !

* * *

**A la volette**

Clint boudait.

Non, rectifions : Clint exprimait son mécontentement en s'isolant. Parce que les adultes de 46 ans ne boudaient pas, bien sûr.

Même si à ce moment-là, ça y ressemblait beaucoup.

Clint était tout en haut de l'Avengers Tower, dans la cabine de maintenance de l'antenne radio. C'était le point le plus haut qu'il pouvait atteindre sans devoir se percher sur l'antenne elle-même, et Hawkeye avait décidé d'en faire son repère – son nid, aurait sûrement dit Stark en rigolant, et il n'aurait pas eu tort. Il fallait bien qu'il ait quelques caractéristiques de l'animal dont il portait le nom, puisqu'il n'avait pas la principale.

Et c'était justement le cœur du problème.

Clint changea de position pour ne pas avoir de fourmis dans les jambes, sans cesser de fixer l'horizon. Il aimait se tenir en hauteur, pouvoir tout voir et dominer son monde, et pas seulement pour mieux viser. Un reste de mégalomanie, sûrement. D'expérience, il savait que tous les humains avaient ce défaut, s'exprimant de diverses manières.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir se placer en hauteur sans avoir besoin de grimper. S'envoler, et monter haut, toujours plus haut. C'était en partie pour ça qu'il aimait autant le nom que la presse lui avait donné, Hawkeye – Œil-de-faucon. Être un oiseau lui plaisait bien.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas le faire, pas réellement. Mettre une armure était tricher, et voler avec un marteau un peu idiot (ne parlons pas de voler avec une cape rouge flottant derrière soi !). Lui, ce qu'il voulait c'était avoir de vraies ailes, alors même s'il enviait la capacité de ses camarades à voler, il n'avait jamais voulu le faire à leur manière.

Sauf que Steve leur avait ramené un petit arriviste avec des ailes mécaniques, et tout le monde s'extasiait devant. Stark avait déjà ajouté plein d'améliorations au dispositif, et Thor était allé faire un tour avec lui. Il lui avait même piqué son surnom, ce con !

Alors oui, peut-être bien qu'il était jaloux comme un pou de ce Falcon. Et peut-être, juste peut-être, qu'il boudait.

Mais juste un peu.

Et de toute façon, ça ne regardait que lui.

**oOo**

Clint finit par redescendre, parce qu'il le fallait bien. Et puis, il avait faim.

Il trouva ses camarades Avengers dans le salon, installés dans les canapés et buvant une bière.

« Moineau ! » s'exclama Tony en le voyant arriver, joyeux. « Le faucon nous racontait des anecdotes sur ses ailes. »

Clint n'avait jamais été gêné par les noms d'oiseaux dont l'affublait Tony. Chacun avait un surnom sarcastique, c'était comme ça que l'ingénieur montrait qu'il tenait à eux. Mais que le nouveau ait eu « le Faucon », ça…

« Et bien raconte-moi, dit-il d'un ton moqueur en s'adossant au canapé, attrapant une bière. Je serais curieux de savoir ce que tu apportes à l'équipe, à part une nouvelle manière de voler. Classe je te l'accorde, mais pas vraiment utile…

\- Clint… commença Steve.

\- Laisse Cap, l'arrêta Sam sans prendre ombrage. J'ai été militaire, le vieux. Je sais me battre.

-  _Le vieux_? Releva l'archer, haussant un sourcil face au culot du nouveau. Tu n'es plus de première fraîcheur non plus.

\- Toujours plus que toi. » dit sarcastiquement Wilson.

Autour d'eux, les autres se taisaient et les regardaient faire. Tony paraissait très amusé, et Clint savait qu'il allait commencer à compter les points s'ils continuaient à se disputer. Préférant ne pas lui donner satisfaction, Clint se releva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il allait rester dans sa chambre pour ruminer un bon coup, et peut-être ensuite serait-il assez calmé pour se comporter en adulte et parler civilement(je suis pas certaine que ce soit le mot le plus adapté) (Tu mettrais quoi ?) avec le nouveau.

« Si tu veux, tu pourras utiliser mes ailes, tu deviendras aussi utile que moi ! » dit Wilson derrière lui.

Aussi vif que l'éclair, Clint se déporta vers la cuisine et attrapa trois des couteaux posés sur le plan de travail, puis les lança. L'un transperça la manche de Sam, le clouant au canapé, le deuxième vibra juste à côté de sa carotide et enfin le troisième se planta juste au-dessus de son l'oreille, coupant quelques mèches de cheveux.

« Le jour où tu sauras faire ça, tu pourras me parler d'utilité. »

Et il quitta la pièce.

**oOo**

« C'est donc ici que tu te caches ? »

La voix sortie Clint de ses pensées. Se penchant en dehors de la cabine de maintenance, il vit Sam perché sur l'échelle. Levant les yeux au ciel, il se recula pour le laisser passer.

Ça faisait trois jours depuis l'incident dans le salon, il était sûrement temps de sortir le drapeau blanc.

« Pas mal ! » commenta le Faucon en s'essayant contre l'autre mur après être entré, observant les aménagements que Clint avait fait – soit mettre une couverture par terre et un arc de rechange dans un coin. L'endroit était tellement petit que leurs jambes se cognaient l'une contre l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Clint, voulant en finir au plus vite.

\- Recommencer. On n'est pas partis du bon pied, je crois. »

Clint eut un rire sarcastique.

« Tu crois ?

-Tu es jaloux, ça n'aide pas.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux !

\- A d'autres. Je travaille dans un centre pour vétérans tu sais ? J'ai appris quelques trucs de psycho là-bas. Et c'est plutôt visible, aussi. »

Clint grogna, mais il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« C'était vraiment impressionnant, ce que tu as fait avec tes couteaux hier. Et ce que tu fais avec tes flèches en général aussi. Il est clair que personne ne peut viser aussi bien que toi.

\- Ce que tu fais avec tes ailes est pas mal non plus, finit par répondre Clint, surpris par les compliments de l'autre homme.

\- Tu as lu mes états de services ?

\- Il faut toujours être renseigné. »

Sam ne répondit rien, et un silence tranquille s'installa. Après quelques minutes, Sam proposa soudainement :

« Ça te dirais d'essayer mes ailes ? »

Clint n'allait certainement pas refuser ça.

« Maintenant ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Allez, viens ! » s'enthousiasma Sam.

Il sortit, se laissant glisser le long de l'échelle pour atterrir sur le toit de la tour. Amusé, Clint le suivit. Il resta sur place tandis que Sam allait chercher son équipement, observant la ville, semblant calme en apparence. Mais intérieurement, il était tellement excité qu'il aurait pu se mettre à sautiller de joie comme un gosse de 5 ans.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam revint, chargé de ce qui ressemblait à un sac à dos high-tech. Il se dirigea vers lui, lui tendant ses lunettes à verres rouges.

« C'est obligatoire ? se plaignit presque Clint.

\- Si tu veux pouvoir ouvrir les yeux en vol, il vaut mieux ! » rit Sam.

Clint les prit et les passa autour de sa tête. Sam s'approcha de lui et rectifia leur position, frôlant la tempe de Clint de ses doigts. Hawkeye eut la réflexion incongrue qu'il avait la peau douce. Repoussant cette pensée idiote, il se retourna et mit les ailes sur son dos, Sam l'aidant à attacher les sangles.

« Bon, il faut appuyer ici pour déployer les ailes. » expliqua Sam en joignant le geste à la parole, tapant sur un bouton placé sur le torse.

Les ailes s'étendirent de part et d'autre de Clint, le déstabilisant. Elles étaient plutôt lourdes, et il mit un moment avant de trouver la bonne position pour garder son équilibre.

Sam lui montra comment placer ses mains et diriger les ailes, comment les placer pour voler de manière optimale, et le bouton qui permettait de démarrer les propulseurs. Clint l'écouta attentivement, ne voulant pas se tuer en se crashant.

Ç'aurait été un peu ridicule.

« Tu peux y aller ! » conclut Sam en se reculant.

Un autre aurait surement protesté, demandé à faire ça dans un endroit plus sécuritaire au lieu de se jeter de l'une des plus hautes tours de Manhattan, mais Clint n'était pas quelqu'un de normal. Et puis pour être devenu un Avengers en étant simplement humain, il fallait déjà avoir une case en moins !

Il se recula donc, et enclencha les propulseurs. Il étendit les ailes, et se lança.

C'était encore mieux que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. L'air glissait sur lui, et les ailes répondaient au moindre de ses petits mouvements. Il avait froid, mais c'était bien la dernière de ses préoccupations. Très vite, il arrêta de simplement battre des bras et tenta de faire des figures. C'était presque instinctif, et au bout de quelques minutes il était en train de faire des vrilles.

Il finit par se mettre en vol stationnaire, et par curiosité, il sortit ses bras des attaches prévues pour eux sur les ailes et se mit en position de tir, comme s'il avait son arc. Mais les ailes n'aimèrent pas ça, et il du vite bien se repositionner avant de vraiment tomber.

Il vola encore un peu, profitant à fond de cette nouvelle liberté. Quand il ne put plus ignorer les grands gestes de Sam qui lui demandait de se poser, Clint se résigna et se dirigea vers lui, perdant de l'altitude. Il atterrit aussi gracieusement qu'il le put, cachant sa grimace quand le choc remonta dans ses jambes.

Sam se rapprocha de lui.

« Tu es doué ! le complimenta-t-il alors que Clint enlevait les lunettes. Tu devrais demander à Stark de te fabriquer des ailes à toi aussi. »

Clint considéra un instant cette idée, puis la repoussa à regret.

« Je ne peux pas tirer de flèche en volant, expliqua-t-il. Je crois que je préfère quand même mon arc.

\- Comme tu veux. » accepta Sam.

Il aida Clint à s'extraire des ailes, qui était plus difficile à enlever qu'à installer.

« Une bière ? » Proposa ensuite le plus jeune quand ils eurent fini.

Clint hocha la tête, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur de la tour.

Peut-être qu'ils arriveraient à s'entendre, finalement !

* * *

 **Fandom de demain :**  Lucifer


	9. A ta hauteur (Lucifer)

**Fandom :**  Lucifer

**Dessinateur du fan'art :**  Knits-Fire

**Disclaimer** **:  **L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et sont à Tom Kapinos. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

**Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :**  Bebec

**Contrainte :**  /

**Genre :**  Romance, drabble

**Rating :**  K+

**Warning :**  /

**Couple :**  Lucifer/Chloé

**Informations sur le canon :**  Le diable en a marre de présider aux enfers et décide de prendre quelques vacances sur terre, à Los Angeles (la cité des anges, ironie quand tu nous tiens !). Il décide d'aider une inspectrice de police, Chloé Decker. Au fil des enquêtes, ils apprennent à se connaître. Un jour, ils finissent par s'embrasser.

Chloé est mère d'une petite fille, Béatrice, dit Trixie.

L'enquête qui précède le baiser concerne les conquêtes sexuelles de Lucifer, qui sont multiples, et comme c'était déjà ambigu entre Chloé et Lucifer depuis quelques épisodes, celle-ci n'est pas très heureuse d'apprendre leur nombre exact !

**Résumé :**  Lucifer ne mérite pas une femme comme Chloé.

**Note d'auteur :**  Un tout petit texte pour cette fois, mais je trouvais qu'un drabble collait bien avec ce fan'art. Je me doute que peut de personne doivent connaître cette série, mais quand Bebec m'a envoyé ce fan'art je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion d'écrire mon premier texte dessus :) Je vous conseille cette série, elle est vraiment bien. Et j'espère que ça vous plaira quad même !

Enjoy !

* * *

**A ta hauteur**

Lucifer ne méritait pas une femme comme Chloé. Si cette déplorable affaire lui avait bien appris quelque chose, c'était ça. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi mauvais que les mortels le pensaient, mais il était sentimentalement déplorable. Il aurait pu lui offrir la meilleur nuit de sexe de sa vie, oui, mais après ? Il n'aurait pas pu être un petit-ami. Il n'aurait certainement pas pu être un père pour Trixie.

Mais alors qu'il embrassait cette femme qu'il aimait malgré tout, leurs lèvres dansant ensemble, Lucifer se prit à rêver, à espérer que peut-être, il pourrait réussir.

Qu'il pourrait être à sa hauteur.

* * *

**Fandom de demain :**  Avengers


	10. Et moi j'ai des fans ! (Avengers)

**Fandom :**  Avengers

 **Dessinateur du fan'art :**  Inconnu

 **Disclaimer :**  L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee, Marvel et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

 **Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :**  Scribitur ad Narrandum

 **Contrainte :**  /

 **Genre :**  Humor

 **Rating :**  K

 **Warning :**  Crackfic

 **Couple :**  /

 **Informations sur le canon :**  Les Avengers sont une équipe de héros qui se battent contre des menaces surnaturelles.

\- Tony Stark, aka Iron Man. C'est un milliardaire qui a créé une armure rouge et or lui permettant de voler, tirer des lasers… Il a construit une gigantesque tour au milieu de Manhattan, nommée l'Avengers Tower. C'est le QG des Avengers.

\- Steve Rogers, aka Captain America. Un super soldat (super-force, super métabolisme, ect.)

\- Natacha Romanoff, aka Black Widow. Une ancienne espionne du KGB devenue agent du SHIELD (c'est une agence américaine très secrète qui s'occupe d'évènements paranormaux, et qui a constitué les Avengers).

\- Thor, le dieu nordique du tonnerre, qui vient d'Asgard.

\- Bruce Banner, aka Hulk. C'est un physicien qui, lors d'une expérience qui a mal tourné, a été surexposé à des rayons gamma. Cela a eu pour effet qu'il se transforme en un grand monstre vert quand il est en colère.

\- Enfin, Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye. C'est un agent du SHIELD qui est très doué avec un arc, sachant viser peu importe la distance, la position et le mouvement. Un sniper très doué en fait.

Loki, le frère adoptif de Thor, dieu de la tromperie, a un jour voulu conquérir la terre, et les Avengers se sont battu contre lui pour l'en empêcher. Tony et Loki ont eu un dialogue culte lors de cette confrontation, qui est le suivant :

LOKI : J'ai une armée.

TONY : Nous, on a un Hulk.

 **Vocabulaire :**   **Thorki :**  Thor/Loki (ils n'ont aucun lien de sang, donc ce n'est pas de l'inceste (pas au sens strict du terme en tout cas, mais je peux comprendre que certains ne soient pas d'accord))  **IronFrost :**  Tony/Loki  **Stony :** Steve/Tony

 **Résumé :  **Thor regarda la marée de vert qui s'étendait devant lui, bouche-bée et horrifié. « Eh oui, se vanta Loki, voici mon armée. Et non, homme de fer, crois bien que Hulk ne peut rien faire contre ça ! »

 **Note d'auteur :**  Ceci n'est pas une attaque contre les fangirls, croyez bien que je suis une des plus fanatiques et que je sais bien qu'on se tient mieux que ça, même si un jour on se trouvait devant eux (bien que ce soit très dur XD). Ceci n'est rien d'autre qu'un délire, que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Et moi j'ai des fans !**

Thor regarda la marée de vert qui s'étendait devant lui, bouche-bée et horrifié. Tous ses camarades Avengers devait faire la même tête, mais Thor n'osait pas la quitter des yeux pour le vérifier.

Qui savait ce qu'elles pouvaient lui faire si son attention se détournait ne serait-ce qu'un instant !

« Eh oui, se vanta Loki, goguenard, en passant les bras autour des épaules de Thor et de Tony. Voici mon armée. Et non, homme de fer, crois bien que Hulk ne peut rien faire contre ça !

\- Mais où les as-tu trouvées ? s'horrifia Clint, bandant compulsivement son arc mais ne pouvant se résoudre à viser une des filles en face de lui. Tu les as envoutées, n'est-ce pas ?

-Absolument pas, nia Loki, très satisfait de lui-même. J'ai juste fait passer le mot que je recrutais, et elles se sont précipitées pour candidater. Apparemment, ce sont des… fangirls, c'est ça ? Elles m'adorent en tout cas ! »

Il fit un geste, et la foule se mit à hurler.

« LOKIIIIIII ! »

Steve était sûr d'en avoir vu certaines s'évanouir.

La foule de filles, dont la moyenne d'âge devait tourner autour de 17 ans, criait et hurlait. Toutes portaient du vert, et énormément avaient des casques à cornes comme celui qu'avait arboré Loki lors de sa tentative de conquête de la terre. Les bannières brandies étaient toutes des variantes de « Loki, on t'aime ! ». Elles restaient encore sagement sur le parvis devant la tour, mais si elles se mettaient en tête de la prendre d'assaut, ils n'allaient pas tenir longtemps.

Soudain, l'une d'elle cria plus fort que les autres :

« Embrasse Thor !

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Loki.

\- Non, dit une autre, embrasse Tony ! IronFrost forever !

\- Sûrement pas, Tony est avec Steve ! Stony forever !

\- IronFrooost !

\- Stonyyyyyyy !

\- On s'en fout, c'est le Thorki qu'on veut ! » cria une troisième fille, créant un troisième camp qui se massa derrière elle.

Sous les yeux ébahis des Avengers et de Loki, elles commencèrent à se battre, criant des termes incompréhensibles pour les héros. Loki perdit de sa superbe en voyant ce massacre.

« Elles se retournent vers nous, non ? dit soudain Steve.

\- Je crois que oui… Elles se dirigent vers nous ! Repli, repli ! » hurla Clint, terrifié.

Ils se précipitèrent dans la tour, Tony hurlant à J.A.R.V.I.S de les barricader.

« La prochaine fois qu'il te vient l'idée de monter une armée, contente-toi des chitauries par pitié ! »

* * *

 **Fandom de demain :**  Sherlock BBC


	11. Pull Over

**Fandom :**  Sherlock BBC

 **Dessinateur du fan'art :**  Inconnu

 **Disclaimer :**  L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

 **Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :**  Sire Alamane de Navarre

 **Contrainte :**  /

 **Genre :**  Romance, Fluff

 **Rating :**  K

 **Warning :**  /

 **Couple :**  Sherlock/John

 **Informations sur le canon :**  Sherlock Holmes est un génie handicapé des sentiments, qui est détective consultant auprès de la police. John Watson, un médecin militaire qui a fait la guerre d'Afghanistan, est son colocataire. L'action se passe de nos jours.

Sherlock est aussi un ancien drogué qui a remplacé la cocaïne par les énigmes, c'est-à-dire que quand il n'a pas d'enquêtes il est en manque, et devient insupportable. Il s'ennuie aussi très facilement, et lors d'une période de vide il va finir par traîner en pyjama sur le canapé.

Il a développé une technique de mémorisation qui s'appelle « le palais mental ». Le principe est que pour mémoriser une information, on retient le chemin pour y parvenir, jusqu'à se constituer un endroit dans son esprit, qui représente ce que l'on veut. Parfois, il se retire dans son palais pendant longtemps pour trier ses connaissances, et de l'extérieur cela donne l'impression qu'il dort.

Un des running-gag du fandom porte sur les pulls de John, qui sont très moches.

J'ai utilisé un head-canon du fandom dans cet OS, qui est que si John et Sherlock adoptaient un garçon, ils l'appelleraient Hamish (c'est le deuxième prénom de John).

 **Résumé :  **Sherlock avait appris, malgré lui, à céder face à John sur certains détails. Mais ça, vraiment, il ne pouvait pas le laisser passer !

 **Note d'auteur :**  Yay, je suis tellement contente de pouvoir écrire sur Hamish ! C'est ma première utilisation de ce personnage, j'espère que j'ai réussi :).

 **Indication :**   **Sherlock = Papa, John = Dad**

Enjoy !

* * *

**Pull Over**

Sherlock papillonna des yeux, reprenant contact avec la réalité en une fraction de seconde. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du lecteur DVD, calculant rapidement qu'il était dans son palais mental depuis presque 24h, puisque qu'il y était depuis 18h04 la veille au soir et qu'il était maintenant 17h16.

Il soupira, ne prenant même pas la peine de jeter un regard vers son portable, sachant qu'il n'avait eu aucun appel de Lestrade – même au plus profond de son palais mental, il aurait émergé dès qu'il aurait entendu la sonnerie annonçant un texto de l'inspecteur. Et maintenant il avait trié tout ce qu'il pouvait, et il n'avait plus d'expérience à faire… Rien, jamais rien ! Les criminels n'étaient vraiment plus ce qu'ils étaient.

Ce que Sherlock aurait donné pour un bon petit meurtre… Rien de mirobolant, juste un peu de mystère qui puisse le tenir en haleine quelques jours !

Il entendit la porte de l'immeuble claquer, ce qui le revigora un peu. Son mari et son fils rentraient, et les analyser l'occuperait quelque secondes au moins, et vu la profondeur de son ennui il ne cracherait pas dessus.

Des pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers, un léger et un plus lourd, et Sherlock sourit (nerveusement bien sûr). Quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit, il garda les yeux fermés, se contentant de pousser un soupir dramatique pour bien faire comprendre à tous son état actuel (aucune ressemblance avec un enfant demandant de l'attention à ses parents, bien sûr).

« Tu ressembles à une baleine échouée. » fut la seule remarque qu'il récolta.

Il ouvrit à demi les yeux pour fusiller John du regard.

« Papa, t'es revenu ! » s'exclama une voie enfantine.

Sherlock lâcha un souffle de douleur quand un petit corps monta sur son ventre, pesant de tout son poids sur lui. Il regarda sans rien dire son fils de cinq ans qui chevauchait son torse, son cœur se réchauffant à la vue de son sourire lumineux et assez grand pour dévoiler un trou à la place des deux incisives du haut. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

Mais son sourire retomba quand il vit ce que portait le petit garçon.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il en montrant du doigt l'objet incriminé.

\- Dad il dit qu'il faut pas pointer du doigt, c'est malpoli ! le réprimanda Hamish d'un air sérieux.

\- Mais moi je suis un adulte, je peux faire ce que je veux, rétorqua Sherlock puérilement. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est mon nouveau pull ! dit fièrement Hamish. C'est Dad qui me l'a acheté, il est tout doux. »

Sherlock se redressa, prenant son fils dans les bras pour bien le positionner sur ses genoux, soustrayant ainsi à son regard l'horreur que son mari osait appeler « pull ». C'était un vêtement bleu marine, avec des grosses lignes horizontales alternées vertes et rouges, et des losanges oranges dessiné dessus. Vraiment, vraiment immonde. Sherlock ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça.

« John ? » appela-t-il.

Le médecin réapparu dans la pièce, portant les deux tasse de thé qu'il était allé préparer dans la cuisine. Gladstone, le chiot qu'ils avaient adopté quelque mois plus tôt le suivait, et l'animal alla se coucher sur le canapé, juste à côté de Sherlock. John s'installa de l'autre côté, déposant les tasses sur la table basse, et seulement après répondit :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sherlock ?

\- Pourquoi as-tu acheté cette horreur à Hamish ? attaqua le détective.

\- Le pull ? Parce que je l'aime bien.

\- Vu ce que tu portes, ça ne m'étonne pas. » marmonna Sherlock en regardant le vêtement du blond, tout aussi moche que celui de leur fils. John répondit par un sourire effronté, prenant une gorgée de thé.

Hamish commença à remuer sur les genoux du détective, se plaignant qu'il voulait aller jouer. Sherlock le laissa descendre au sol, et le petit garçon alla récupérer ses crayons et une feuille pour dessiner. Quand il fut bien occupé, Sherlock se tourna vers John et déclara :

« Je suis totalement d'accord avec le fait qu'il vaut mieux que Hamish prenne plus de toi que de moi, mais il est hors de question qu'il développe ton goût douteux pour les pull !

\- Tu es bien trop dramatique, soupira John, même s'il avait une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

\- Et bien je le suis tellement que je vais brûler ce pull. Et je vais même réussir à le faire avec les tiens un jour !

\- Hamish doit avoir des pulls pour l'hiver, opposa John.

\- J'irai lui acheter des pulls moi-même alors. Que du cachemire bien sûr !

\- Tu sais quoi ? Dit John en haussant un sourcil. J'accepte rien que pour te voir faire des achats de toi-même ! »

Sherlock ne répondit rien, se levant dignement et rejoignant son fils sur le tapis pour le convaincre d'enlever son vêtement.

Foi de Holmes, il allait sauver Hamish des goûts déplorables de son père !

* * *

 **Fandom de demain :**  Thor


	12. L'attrapeur d'étoile (Thor)

**Fandom :**  Thor

 **Dessinateur du fan'art :**  AviHistten

 **Disclaimer** **:  **L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee, Marvel et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

 **Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :**  Morgan Teri Befan

 **Contrainte :**  /

 **Genre :**  Family, Fluff

 **Rating :**  K

 **Warning :**  /

 **Couple :**  Odin/Frigga

 **Informations sur le canon :**  Dans l'univers, il y a neuf mondes, qui forment l'arbre du monde Yggdrasil. L'un de ces mondes, Asgard, est habité par les Asgardiens et son roi est Odin. Odin, père de toute chose, est marié à Frigga, et ensemble ils ont deux enfants, Thor, l'aîné, et Loki le benjamin.

Si Thor est leur enfant biologique, Loki est en réalité un enfant adopté. Il vient de Jötunheim, le monde des géants des glaces, où Odin l'a trouvé, abandonné. Personne ne sait cela à part Odin et Frigga. Les géants des glaces ont la peau de couleur bleue, et Loki a une apparence asgardienne grâce à un sortilège. Dans cet OS, les géants des glaces peuvent faire de la magie naturellement, c'est pourquoi Loki peut faire ce qu'il fait à la fin de cet OS (ce n'est pas clairement expliqué dans les films il me semble, je ne me souviens plus).

_**Cet OS est totalement compréhensible avec ces informations, mais certaines infos sur le futur de Thor et Loki font qu'on le lit avec un autre œil. Par contre, cela spoile tout le film Thor 1. Donc choisissez vous-même si vous voulez lire le paragraphe suivant !** _

Thor, en grandissant, délaisse de plus en plus son frère au profit de ses amis. Loki n'est pas très aimé à la cour. Lorsque Loki découvre qu'il est adopté, il rejette son père et son frère, et essaye même de tuer Thor. Il trahit de nombreuses fois Thor.

 **Indication :  **Thor et Loki sont les dieux de la mythologie nordique. S'ils ne sont pas immortels, ils ont déjà quelques millénaires puisqu'ils étaient adultes à l'époque des vikings. Et pour cet OS j'ai eu la flemme de créer une conversion pour leur âge (par exemple en mille ans ils grandissent physiquement et mentalement de 1 an, ou alors le temps se déroule différemment dans les deux mondes…) Donc on va juste dire que Thor a physiquement et mentalement 5 ans, et Loki a physiquement et mentalement 1 an et demi (il est même un peu en retard).

 **Résumé :**  « Loki, je vais t'attraper une étoile ! »

 **Note d'auteur :**  Je précise que sur le fan'art c'est Frigga, Thor et Loki. Je sais, moi aussi j'ai mis du temps à comprendre ^^.  
J'ai toujours imaginé Thor et Loki très proches quand ils étaient enfants, et ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire du fluff familial sur eux. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cet OS !

Enjoy !

* * *

**L'attrapeur d'étoile**

« Maman ? demanda un petit garçon blond, passant la tête par la porte de la chambre.

\- Thor ? Tu as déjà fini tes cours ? s'étonna sa mère.

\- Oui ! dit-il très rapidement, puant le mensonge à plein nez. Je suis venu voir Loki. »

Il avança dans la chambre de son frère en direction de sa mère, qui était assise sur le fauteuil à bascule placé devant la fenêtre. Le petit garçon brun dans les bras de Frigga s'agita, tournant la tête vers son frère et tendant les bras vers lui.

« 'Or !

\- Oui Loki, c'est moi. »

Thor arriva devant Frigga et prit son petit frère dans ses bras. Sa mère, attendrie, le regarda placer ses mains pour le soutenir de manière parfaite du premier coup.

Quand Odin lui avait ramené Loki après l'avoir recueilli sur Jötuneim, Frigga avait eu peur que Thor ne devienne jaloux de ce bébé. Loki étant adopté, Thor n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer au fait que ses parents ne s'occuperaient plus que de lui avant que son frère n'arrive. Mais Thor, au grand soulagement de sa mère, avait lui aussi adopté Loki, le prenant sous son aile et restant avec lui le plus possible. Depuis que Loki savait marcher à quatre pattes et suivre son frère, Thor l'emmenait même avec lui faire des bêtises, ne comprenant pas vraiment que Loki était encore trop jeune pour faire certaines choses.

Frigga tremblait déjà en pensant aux bêtises qu'ils allaient faire quand Loki saurait marcher.

Tendant les bras, la reine souleva ses deux fils et les mit sur ses genoux.

« J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu as faussé compagnie à ton précepteur,  _encore une fois_  !

\- Mais c'est ennuyeux, les cours ! se plaignit Thor. Moi je veux aller m'entraîner à me battre !

\- Les études c'est très important aussi, contredit Frigga. Et tu es trop jeune pour te battre. »

Mais elle savait que ce qu'elle disait rentrait par une oreille et ressortait par l'autre. Thor était bien le fils de son père !

« Loki aussi, il veut aller à l'entraînement ! essaya de la convaincre Thor, en montrant Loki, qui sourit largement à son frère en agitant un bras.

\- Loki approuve tout ce que tu dis sans même comprendre, rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous êtes trop jeune, tous les deux.

\- C'est pas juste, bouda Thor.

\- Enlève-moi cette petite moue chagrine, le consola Frigga en lui relevant les coins des lèvres de ses doigts, arrachant un regard noir à son fils – et c'était vraiment trop mignon. Tu veux que je vous raconte une histoire ?

\- Seulement si c'est celle de l'attrapeur d'étoile ! » s'exclama Thor en oubliant sa colère, comme seuls les enfants savaient le faire.

Acceptant malgré le fait qu'elle avait déjà raconté cette histoire de nombreuse fois – devoir répéter sans cesse les mêmes histoires faisait partie du boulot de parents ! – Frigga resserra ses bras autour de ses fils, s'assurant qu'ils étaient bien installés, puis commença son récit :

« Il était une fois, un homme qui aimait une femme de tout son cœur. Cette femme était une princesse, et ses parents voulaient qu'elle épouse un homme riche. Ils organisèrent un grand concours, demandant à tous les hommes souhaitant la main de leur fille d'amener le plus bel objet qui soit en leur possession. Or l'homme n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent, et il ne possédait rien qui puisse faire concurrence à ce que les prétendants apportaient des quatre coins du monde. Mais un soir, l'homme se retrouva en haut d'une colline, et le ciel était plein d'étoiles, comme il n'en avait jamais vues. C'était un spectacle magique, bien plus beau que tout ce que tu peux imaginer.

\- Plus beau que le palais ? l'interrompit Thor, comme l'attendait Frigga. Chaque fois qu'elle racontait cette histoire, Thor demandait si les étoiles étaient plus belles que quelque chose, changeant à chaque fois.

\- Mille fois plus beau même ! C'était féérique. C'était tellement beau que l'homme souhaita pouvoir prendre une étoile pour l'offrir à son amour. Il tendit le bras, et pensa de toutes ses forces à la femme qu'il aimait. Attirée par la chaleur de son amour, une étoile se détacha du velours du ciel et descendit vers l'homme, qui l'attrapa. Il l'apporta aux palais, s'inclina devant les parents de la princesse et leur présenta l'étoile en disant que son éclat était aussi fort que l'amour qu'il portait à leur fille. Le roi et la reine furent conquis, et lui permirent d'épouser leur fille. Il fut désormais connu comme l'attrapeur d'étoile, et ils vécurent très heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

Elle se tut enfin, et sourit à Thor qui baillait. Loki, lui, s'était déjà endormi.

« C'est l'heure de la sieste ! » s'exclama-t-elle donc.

Elle se leva et posa Thor dans le fauteuil, puis se dirigea vers le berceau d'or placé au centre de la pièce pour coucher son cadet. Une fois cela fait, elle récupéra son aîné, baissa la lumière de la pièce et ferma la porte doucement. Elle traversa le couloir, et entra dans la chambre de Thor.

« Maman ? murmura Thor alors qu'elle le posait dans son lit.

\- Oui chéri ?

\- L'étoile, on doit forcément la donner à son amoureuse, ou on peut la donner à n'importe quelle personne que l'on aime ?

\- Tant que tu aimes très fort la personne, tu peux espérer l'attraper. Pourquoi, tu voudrais l'offrir à qui ?

\- A Loki ! »

Frigga sourit.

« Et bien peut-être qu'un jour, tu réussiras à lui offrir une étoile. »

**oOo**

Cette nuit-là, une petite silhouette traversa le couloir en faisant attention à ne pas alerter les gardes qui se trouvaient quelques mètres plus loin. Thor pénétra dans la chambre de son frère, et se dirigea vers le lit.

« Loki ! » chuchota-t-il.

Les appels répétés finirent par réveiller le bébé, qui commença à pleurnicher.

« Chut ! Tu vas réveiller les parents ! »

A force de cajoleries, Loki finit par se calmer, faisant souffler de soulagement son grand frère. Thor souleva ensuite Loki difficilement, le faisant un peu geindre. Il le posa au sol, et se dirigea vers le balcon de la chambre princière. Loki le suivit à quatre pattes, comme à chaque fois qu'il était avec son frère.

« Ce soir, je t'attrape une étoile ! » déclara Thor, enthousiaste.

Loki s'assit au sol, et Thor tendit les mains vers le ciel. Il resta dans cette position pendant quelques minutes, le visage crispé par la concentration.

Sans succès.

Confus, Thor baissa les bras. Puis il les releva, déterminé. Il n'était pas venu le jour où Thor, fils d'Odin, abandonnerait !

Pendant presque un quart d'heure, le petit garçon essaya plusieurs techniques : lever une main, deux mains, dire à quel point il aimait son frère, ne rien dire… Mais rien ne marcha.

Loki commença à pleurer. Il avait froid et il avait sommeil, lui !

Triste, Thor s'assit à côté du brun et le prit sur ses genoux.

« Peut-être que maman a tort, et que ça marche que avec les amoureuses ?

\- 'Or !

\- Oui Loki, on va se coucher. Je voulais juste te donner une étoile… »

Loki le regarda d'un air curieux.

« E'ole ?

\- Les petites lumières dans le ciel, regarde. » expliqua Thor en lui montrant.

Loki leva la tête, et tendit les bras, imitant son frère.

Sous les yeux ahuris du blond, ses bras devinrent bleus, et une lueur s'alluma entre ses mains, devenant de plus en plus lumineuse jusqu'à presque les aveugler.

« Loki, tu en as attrapé une ! » s'extasia Thor, émerveillé.

Le brun rigola et agita les bras. La lumière s'éteignit, à sa grande déception, et le bébé pleura de plus belle.

« C'est pas grave, le consola son frère. Elles sont plus jolies dans le ciel. »

Il serra son frère contre lui, puis se releva. Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, et Thor recoucha son frère qui n'arrêtait pas de bailler.

« Je t'aime Loki, chuchota Thor en caressant la joue du brun. On sera toujours ensemble, pas vrai ? »

Loki ne répondit pas : il s'était déjà endormi.

Thor sortit de la chambre tout aussi discrètement que quand il était entré, et retourna dans la sienne. Il se coucha le sourire aux lèvres, heureux. Il n'avait peut-être pas réussi à attraper d'étoile, mais Loki lui avait offert bien plus.

* * *

 **Fandom de demain :**  X-Men


	13. Dans la santé comme dans la maladie (X-Men)

**Fandom :**  X-men

**Dessinateur du fan'art :**  Thacmis

**Disclaimer** **:  **L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee, Marvel et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

**Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :**  Lyra64

**Contrainte :**  Charles et Erik ont un projet.

**Genre :**  Romance, Fluff

**Rating :**  K

**Warning :**  Personages OOC

**Couple :**  Erik/Charles

**Informations sur le canon :**  Les personnages sont Charles Xavier et Erik Lensherr.

Charles est en fauteuil roulant, à cause d'un accident. C'est irréversible dans les films. Il est aussi professeur en génétique.

(UA fluff, donc vraiment pas beaucoup d'informations à connaître pour comprendre).

**Résumé :**  Charles ne voulait pas laisser un stupide accident impacter toute leur vie. Ce jour-là il marcherait, il s'en faisait la promesse.

**Note d'auteur :**  J'avais réfléchi au pourquoi du comment de l'état de Charles, mais finalement cet OS est tout aussi bien sans explication. Et vu comment j'ai galéré à trouver une idée, je suis contente d'être arrivée au bout ! J'ai même demandé à Lyra de me donner une contrainte pour me débloquer (c'est la seule fois du calendrier où je l'ai fait). J'en profite pour te dire merci Lyra !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Dans la santé comme dans la maladie**

La lumière traversait les paupières de Charles, l'agressant et l'empêchant de se rendormir. Malgré cela, il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il préférait encore mieux rester dans le lit froid, déserté par son compagnon depuis plusieurs heures, et s'enterrer sous la couette.

Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'il se lève.

A contrecœur, il ouvrit les yeux. Et comme chaque matin, son regard tomba sur le fauteuil.

La vue du cuir froid et du métal chromé l'insupportait, et il aurait aimé le remiser hors de la pièce, hors de l'appartement, hors de leur vie. Malheureusement, l'accident avait imposé le fauteuil dans leur quotidien, et il resterait là pour encore de longs mois…

S'asseyant difficilement, Charles jeta un regard noir à l'objet honni. Il testa ses jambes, s'appuyant dessus. Ça irait, décida-t-il, et il saisit sa canne sans un regard de plus pour le fauteuil. C'était samedi et il n'allait pas sortir, alors il pouvait bien se le permettre !

S'appuyant lourdement sur le support de bois, Charles traversa le couloir et arriva dans la cuisine, attiré par les délicieuses odeurs qui flottait dans l'air. Dans la pièce, il découvrit Erik devant les fourneaux, qui était revenu de son footing matinal et s'était changé.

« Bonjour. » salua Charles, faisant se retourner Erik.

Le brun vit distinctement le moment où son amant s'aperçut qu'il avait pris sa canne et non son fauteuil à l'assombrissement de son regard. N'en tenant pas compte, Charles releva le menton et s'approcha d'Erik.

« Bonjour. » répondit le blond quand Charles fut devant lui, se penchant pour l'embrasser. Charles savoura la douceur de ses lèvres, puis se détacha et alla s'installer à la table de la cuisine.

Erik lui apporta une assiette bien garnie, et Charles l'entama avec joie. Comme chaque matin ils prirent leur petit déjeuner sans beaucoup parler, profitant du silence. Puis ils allèrent dans le salon, et Charles s'installa dans le canapé. Erik, lui, se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce.

« Où tu vas ? s'étonna Charles.

\- Je vais chercher ton fauteuil, répondit Erik.

\- Pas la peine, se rebiffa le plus jeune. Ma canne suffit très bien.

\- Charles, tu te fatigues encore trop vite pour l'utiliser toute la journée.

\- Je le prendrai cet après-midi alors… Erik, je vais juste corriger quelques copies aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas faire beaucoup d'exercice. »

Erik céda, visiblement à contrecœur. Il prit place à côté de Charles, qui se lova contre lui.

« Je me sens claustrophobe dans ce fauteuil, expliqua Charles. Et j'ai peur de ne plus jamais me relever…

\- Tu fais plein de progrès pourtant, essaya de le rassurer le blond. Les médecins disent tous que tu remarcheras comme avant, sans aucune séquelle. Tu n'as rien à prouver, alors ce n'est pas la peine de forcer.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. » nia Charles.

Il ferma les yeux et enfonça son visage dans le creux du cou d'Erik, jouant avec la bague qui se trouvait à son annuaire.

« Je voudrais pouvoir remonter l'allée vers l'autel, vers toi, en marchant droit et sans aucune aide. » avoua-t-il enfin.

Son fiancé se tendit contre lui et resserra son bras autour de ses épaules.

« On peut repousser le mariage, proposa-t-il. Je m'en fiche Charles, tant que je suis avec toi.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas que l'accident change notre vie, expliqua Charles. Je veux t'épouser, Erik, et pas après ma rééducation. Je veux le faire à la date prévue.

\- Et on le fera, assura Erik en l'embrassant sur la tempe avec amour. Et je me fiche que tu sois en fauteuil roulant, unijambiste ou manchot ce jour-là. »

Charles rit nerveusement, relevant la tête ver le blond. Erik prit son menton entre ses mains et juste avant de l'embrasser, il murmura :

« Je t'aime, dans la santé comme dans la maladie. »

* * *

**Fandom de demain :**  Sherlock BBC


	14. L'amour est une connerie qu'on fait à deux (Sherlock BBC)

**Fandom :**  Sherlock BBC

**Dessinateur du fan'art :**  Reapersun

**Disclaimer** **:**  L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

**Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :**  Namfroz

**Contrainte :**  Thème imposé : « La peur »

**Genre :**  Angst, Romance

**Rating :**  T

**Warning :**  Personnage à l'hôpital, fin à suspense

**Couple :**  Sherlock/John

**Informations sur le canon :**  Sherlock Holmes est un génie handicapé des sentiments, qui est détective consultant auprès de la police. John Watson, un médecin militaire qui a fait la guerre d'Afghanistan, est son colocataire. L'action se passe de nos jours.

John aide Sherlock dans ses enquêtes, il est en quelque sorte son assistant.

Mycroft Holmes, le frère de Sherlock, lui répétait souvent la phrase « s'attacher n'est pas un avantage ».

**Résumé :  **L'amour est une faiblesse… Mais c'est pourtant une force. Sherlock n'a jamais été aussi heureux avec John… Mais Sherlock n'a jamais eu peur avant John.

**Note d'auteur :**  A la base, j'avais une idée d'OS joyeux et romantique pour ce fan'art… Voilà, y'a encore un peu de drama dans ce calendrier !

Enjoy !

* * *

**L'amour est une connerie qu'on fait à deux**

Sherlock Holmes n'avait jamais eu peur de sa vie. Il n'avait pas eu peur du noir ou des monstres (illogique, puisque ça n'existait pas) pendant son enfance, ni peur du jugement des autres durant son adolescence. Et malgré le danger de son métier, il n'avait pas non plus peur de la mort. C'était quelque chose qui allait se produire de toute façon, en avoir peur était idiot.

Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait ce drôle de sentiment qui lui serrait la poitrine et qui faisait trembler ses mains. Pour la première fois de sa vie, ses pensées étaient complètement confuses. Il aurait été incapable, même en cas de danger de mort, de quitter la chambre d'hôpital. Et surtout, l'idée que les bips résonnent dans la chambre ne se transforment en un seul bip continu le paralysait complètement.

Sherlock Holmes avait peur, pour la première fois de sa vie. En fait, il était complètement terrifié.

Il le savait. Il le  _savait_ , que s'attacher n'était jamais,  _jamais_ une bonne idée. Mycroft l'avait prévenu mainte et mainte fois.

_S'attacher n'est pas un avantage_.

C'était une faiblesse, c'était dangereux…

Et c'était pourtant devenu une force.

Parce que même si sa logique lui criait à quel point la situation présente prouvait qu'il avait fait une erreur en se lançant dans cette relation, son cœur – qui s'exprimait avec force depuis l'entrée de John dans sa vie, sûrement pour compenser toutes ces années où il l'avait impitoyablement fait taire – lui rappelait combien il était heureux, depuis qu'il sortait avec John. Il s'ennuyait moins, il mangeait mieux, il dormait mieux (le sexe était idéal pour fatiguer son corps, et dormir ressemblait moins à une perte de temps quand John était dans le lit), il réfléchissait même mieux lors des enquêtes.

Mais avec le bonheur était venue la peur.

Et maintenant, John était dans ce lit depuis une semaine, livide, dans le coma parce qu'un suspect l'avait poussé du deuxième étage de l'immeuble où ils l'avaient bloqué.

Et Sherlock était terrifié.

L'amour, c'était une putain de connerie.

Sherlock prit la main de John entre les siennes, embrassant sa peau bien trop froide.

« Réveille-toi, John. » supplia-t-il.

Mais bien sûr, les paupières de son amant restèrent fermées. On n'était pas dans un de ces films à l'eau de rose qu'affectionnait secrètement John.

Et Sherlock ne pouvait qu'attendre.

Attendre que John se réveille, pour qu'enfin la peur se dissipe.

* * *

**Fandom de demain :**  Harry Potter


	15. Arrêtons les répétitions (Harry Potter)

**Fandom :**  Harry Potter

 **Dessinateur du fan'art :**  Alekina

 **Disclaimer** **:**  L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et sont à JKR. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

 **Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :**  Lawny

 **Contrainte :**  Harry trouve le moyen d'enlever la marque des ténèbres de Draco.

 **Genre :**  Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating :**  T

 **Warning :**  /

 

 

 

**Couple :**  /

**Informations sur le canon :**  Harry Potter, fils de Lily et James Potter, est un sorcier qui peut faire de la magie grâce à une baguette magique. Quand il avait un an, Voldemort, un mage noir qui sévissait à cette époque et contre lequel les parents d'Harry luttaient activement, tua Lily et James devant les yeux de bébé Harry. Quand Voldemort tourna sa baguette vers lui et lui lança un sort mortel, celui-ci se retourna contre lui, le détruisant. Harry est alors devenu un héros dans le monde sorcier.

Il rentre à Poudlard, une école de sorcier, quand il a 11 ans. Lors de sa quatrième année, Voldemort revient à la vie. Harry le tue pour de bon en septième année.

Draco Malefoy est un noble, dont le père est mangemort, nom donné aux adeptes de Voldemort. Il a acheté son innocence à la fin de la première guerre, mais s'est fait prendre à la fin de la seconde. Draco, lui, est devenu Mangemort sous la menace lors de sa sixième année.

Voldemort marque ses mangemorts avec un tatouage magique sur leur avant-bras gauche, qui lui permet de les appeler à n'importe quel moment. On la nomme « la marque des ténèbres ». Elle prend la forme d'un crâne par la bouche duquel sort un serpent, qui bouge.

Harry a la capacité de parler le fourchelangue, la langue des serpents.

En sixième année, Harry est obsédé par Malefoy, car il est persuadé qu'il prépare quelque chose de mauvais pour Voldemort. Un jour, à la pause midi, il le trouve dans les toilettes des filles de Mimi Geignarde, une fantôme qui y habite et qui les inonde dès qu'elle le peut, ce qui fait que personne n'y va et en fait un lieu où on est sûr d'être tranquille. Quand il rentre dans la pièce, Malefoy est en train de pleurer alors que Mimi essaye de le réconforter. Quand Malefoy l'aperçoit, il lui lance un sort et ils se lancent dans un duel, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui lance un sort, le  _Sectusempra_ , dont il ne connait pas les effets. Il s'avère que celui-ci et de taillader la peau de la victime, qui meurt de la perte de sang. Heureusement Malefoy est sauvé par un des professeurs.

Comme Voldemort a pris le contrôle de Poudlard pendant la septième année, qui ne s'est donc pas déroulé normalement (beaucoup d'élèves, dont Harry, n'y sont même pas allé), Tout les élèves reviennent pour repasser leur année. Cet OS se passe pendant cette deuxième septième année.

Ici, le père de Draco est emprisonné et sa mère assignée à résidence.

**Résumé :**  Draco, Harry, et les toilettes des filles. Cette fois, Harry a décidé que ça ne se passerait comme la dernière fois.  
Ils sont tous les deux fatigué de se battre.

**Note d'auteur :**  Je vois ça comme un préquel de Drarry, mais vous pouvez y voir un début d'amitié sans problème !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Arrêtons les répétitions**

C'était comme jouer au jeu des sept erreurs, pensa stupidement Harry. La scène était globalement la même – Malefoy et Harry dans les toilettes des filles, le blond pleurant devant un des lavabos – mais les détails étaient différents. Déjà, c'était le soir et seule la lune éclairait la pièce. Mimi n'était nul part en vue, et Malefoy était seul. Leurs regards se croisaient dans le reflet du miroir, mais Malefoy ne semblait pas vouloir sortir sa baguette, et Harry n'allait certainement pas le faire.

Ils ne voulaient plus se battre, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Timidement, Harry se rapprocha et s'arrêta derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? » Demanda Malefoy, amer.

« Tu pleures. » déclara seulement Harry.

Et c'était vraiment stupide comme déclaration, Harry en était conscient. Il aurait pu dire « Le ciel est bleu » que ça aurait eu la même utilité. Harry se traita mentalement d'idiot, et le regard que lui lança Malefoy lui apprit que le blond pensait exactement la même chose.

Mais il eut au moins la délicatesse de ne pas le dire à voix haute, essayant seulement ses joues d'un geste rageur. Puis Malefoy se retourna vers lui, le fusillant du regard.

« Si tu veux te moquer, fais le vite et vas-t-en.

\- Non, je voudrais t'aider. » balbutia Harry.

Il ne savait pas comment parler à Malefoy, se rendit-il compte. L'insulter oui, ils l'avaient prouvé mainte et mainte fois ces sept dernières années. Mais parler calmement, c'était une autre histoire. Et si on rajoutait par-dessus qu'il devait le consoler, chose qu'il n'avait jamais su faire…

Ce n'était pas pour rien que Ginny avait rompu avec lui.

« M'aider comment ? Tout va très bien dans ma vie voyons ! Dit sarcastiquement Malefoy.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, admit Harry piteusement.

\- Tu m'en diras tant. »

Harry ne rajouta rien de plus, ne voulant pas se ridiculiser d'avantage. Il s'adossa à un des lavabos, se plaçant à côté du blond, et regarda ses pieds. Quelques minutes de silence passèrent, alors que d'autres larmes dévalaient silencieusement les joues de Malefoy. Ni tenant plus, celui-ci finit par relancer la conversation.

« Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas seul Potter ? De toute évidence tu n'as pas envie d'être ici, et moi je n'en ai pas envie non plus !

\- J'ai envie d'être là, contredit Harry. Depuis le début de l'année, tout le monde me regarde, c'et pesant. Ton mépris est… rafraîchissant, aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre. »

Malefoy eut un reniflement moqueur.

« Et… depuis quelque jours, j'ai l'impression que tu es sur le point de faire une bêtise, rajouta Harry dans un souffle.

\- Je me demande bien ce qui te fais penser ça… Peut-être le fait que depuis que tu as gagné la guerre, la totalité du monde sorcier me méprise ?

\- Non, réfuta Harry. Tu es un Malefoy, tu ne te laisseras jamais abattre parce que pense les gens de toi. Tu es trop fier pour ça, et je sais que quand tu sortiras de cette école tu te feras un plaisir de les détromper.

\- Tu me connais tellement bien, Potter.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ennemi, Malefoy. »

Le blond lui jeta un regard surpris, mais ne releva pas.

« Pourquoi voudrais-je « faire une bêtise » alors ?

\- Tu sais bien pourquoi. Ta mère…

\- Ne dis pas un mot de plus. » le coupa le Serpentard d'un ton froid.

Harry se tut, gêné. La mort de Narcissa Malefoy faisait la une des journaux depuis plus d'une semaine, et Harry n'osait même pas penser à comment se sentait le blond.

Le blond fini par dire, mordant :

« Je n'ai pas envie de mourir, Potter. Tu peux partir tranquille. »

Et il se décolla de la faïence froide, se dirigeant vers la sortie à grandes enjambées. Se jetant en avant, Harry attrapa son bras gauche pour l'empêcher de partir. La réaction de Malefoy fut immédiate : il se jeta en arrière en arrachant son bras de la main du brun, se mettant le plus loin possible de lui.

Harry se rappela soudain que c'était là que se trouvait la marque de Malefoy. Idiot, idiot,  _idiot_!

« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'elle te faisait encore mal…

\- Le moindre contact fait mal, cracha Malefoy.

\- Je peux la voir ? » Demanda le Gryffondor impulsivement, la curiosité ayant supprimé le filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche, à son plus grand effroi. Déjà que ce filtre marchait mal la moitié du temps…

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Malefoy ne s'enfuit pas. Une fureur pure brillant dans ses pupilles, il se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décidé, releva sa manche et lui mit le tatouage sous les yeux, le défiant du regard. Harry devina qu'il espérait le faire fuir avec ce geste.

N'en faisant rien, il saisit délicatement le bras du Serpentard et observa la marque noire attentivement. Elle était presque effacée, mais chaque trait était parfaitement distinguable. Le serpent bougeait toujours un peu, animé par un reste de la magie du seigneur noire qui subsistait dans chacun des anciens disciples du Lord Noir.

Cette idée mit Harry en rogne. Personne ne méritait de subir ça.

« Potter, tu as un compartiment bizarre. » dit Malefoy d'une voix incertaine.

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas, fixant toujours les yeux du serpent. Il lui semblait entendre un très léger sifflement, qui s'amplifiait de secondes en secondes.

«  _Tais-toi_ , siffla-t-il sans même se rendre compte qu'il parlait fourchelangue.

-  _A moi_ , répondit la marque.  _A moi, a moi_.

-  _Non, il est à moi. Part !_  »

Il leva sa baguette et la posa sur l'encre, agrippant le bras plus fermement sans s'apercevoir que Malefoy essayait de se dégager avec force, répétant frénétiquement son nom et gémissant de douleur. Il ne portait attention qu'au serpent qui, sous l'action de sa magie, commençait à être attiré vers sa baguette, se détachant de la peau en secrétant un nuage noir et dense. Harry intensifia sa prise sur l'encre avec sa magie, tirant de toutes ses forces dessus.

«  _A MOI !_  » hurla-t-il une dernière fois, son sifflement devenant si aiguë que Malefoy se recroquevilla de douleur. Dans un gémissement d'agonie, le serpent et le crâne perdirent leurs formes et l'encre noire s'éleva en volutes, avant de disparaître avec la fumée dans un bruit assourdissant, le nuage s'évaporant avec.

Harry et Draco s'effondrèrent par terre, haletant tous les deux bien que pour des raisons différentes. Ahuri, le Serpentard contemplait son avant-bras, vierge de tout tatouage. Il releva lentement des yeux plein d'incompréhension vers Harry.

« Comment… Comment tu as fait ça !?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, tout autant surpris que Malefoy maintenant qu'il avait repris ses esprits. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire ça. Mais… c'est logique je suppose, d'utiliser le fourchelangue. Voldemort avait dû utiliser un sort dans cette langue pour la créer.

\- D'accord… Et pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? Surtout pour moi. Je suis bien la dernière personne qui le mérite.

\- Je pense au contraire que personne ne mérite ça, expliqua Harry, sérieux. Tu as fait des erreurs, Draco, mais tu n'as pas à payer pour elle toute ta vie.

\- Potter, tu es tellement bizarre, déclara Draco. Et Harry soupçonnait qu'il ne parle pas que de l'emploi de son prénom.

\- Peut-être. Et alors ? » le défia-t-il.

Mais Malefoy ne répondit pas, et dit seulement un mot qu'il avait rarement dû dire de manière aussi sincère dans sa vie :

« Merci. »

Harry sourit en réponse, et tendit la main :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter. »

Draco comprit tout de suite le message, et saisit sa main sans hésitation.

« Enchanté. Moi, c'est Draco Malefoy. »

* * *

**Fandom de demain :**  Sherlock BBC


	16. Rumor Has It (Sherlock BBC)

**Fandom :**  Sherlock BBC

**Dessinateur du fan'art :**  DaintyMendax

**Disclaimer :**  L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.  
Le titre de l'OS est le titre d'une chanson d'Adele.

**Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :**  Morgan Teri Befan

**Contrainte :**  /

**Genre :**  Romance, Fluff, Humor, Teen!lock

**Rating :**  K

**Warning :**  /

**Couple :**  Sherlock/John, Irène/Molly, Mycroft/Lestrade

**Informations sur le canon :**  Sherlock Holmes est un génie handicapé des sentiments, qui s'ennuie très vite. Il est souvent pas très apprécié, étant trop franc et n'hésitant pas à dévoiler les secrets des gens. John Watson, qui est lui plutôt social, est son meilleur ami.

Dans la série, leurs métiers et caractéristiques (que j'ai donc adapté ici, puisqu'ils sont tous au lycée) sont :

Mary Morstan est la femme de John.

Irène Adler est une dominatrice qui vend s'est service très cher. Sherlock, qui est détective, a eu affaire à elle quand elle a fait savoir qu'elle possédait des photos d'une jeune femme faisant partie de la famille royale (oui, vous ne rêvez pas : la série a réellement dit que Kate Middleton était lesbienne et adepte du BDSM !). Quand ils se rencontrent, Irène sort le grand jeu et se montre nue devant lui et John.

Kate est la secrétaire d'Irène (enfin je suppose, son rôle est pas très clair dans la série et elle apparait peu).

Molly Hooper est une des légistes de Scotland Yard. Elle est très timide.

Kitty Riley est une journaliste.

Gregory Lestrade est un inspecteur de police que Sherlock aide dans ses enquêtes.

Mycroft est le frère de Sherlock. Il a un métier très haut placé (on ne sait pas exactement quoi) et semble toujours tout savoir. Il a lui aussi un don pour la déduction (les Holmes sont tous des génies).

Janine est une amie de Mary, et était sa demoiselle d'honneur à son mariage. Sherlock était le témoin, c'est comme ça qu'ils se sont rencontrer. Sherlock est sorti avec elle pour pouvoir accéder au bureau de son patron.

Jim Moriarty est à la tête d'une très grande organisation criminelle, et Sherlock cherche à l'arrêter. Il a juré de détruire Sherlock à tout prix.

Sebastian Moran est le bras droit de Moriarty.

Philip Anderson et Sally Donovan sont deux officiers de police qui travaille avec Lestrade. Ils ne supportent pas Sherlock, et sont persuadé qu'il triche et qu'il ment, et que ses déductions n'en sont pas vraiment. Bien que Anderson soit marié, il trompe sa femme avec Sally, ce que Sherlock déduit tout de suite.

**Résumé :  **La rumeur cours… Sherlock et Holmes sortiraient ensemble. Mais ce n'est qu'une fausse rumeur, bien sûr.

**Note d'auteur :**  Je n'ai pas totalement respecté les rôles indiqués sur le fan'arts, mais la plupart y sont ! Je sais que Mycroft est OOC, mais j'avais envie de caser ce petit dialogue.

(oui il était écris dans le chapitre précédant que l'OS d'aujourd'hui était un crossover X-Men/HP. C'était une erreur, il fallait bien que ça arrive au moins une fois ^^'. J'ai prévu l'ordre des fan'arts pour ne pas avoir le même fandom deux fois de suite, et là, ça aurait fait deux fois HP)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Rumor Has It**

Les couloirs bruissaient des voix des étudiants, depuis la bibliothèque jusqu'au coin fumeur de la cours. La rumeur courait sur toutes les lèvres, autant que lorsque l'équipe de rugby du lycée avait gagné les nationales.

_Sherlock Holmes et John Watson sortait ensemble._

Impossible, disait la plupart des gens. John Watson, le sympathique et sexy capitaine de l'équipe de Rugby, sortir avec le nerd au regard bizarre ? C'était ridicule. John Watson sortait – où allait bientôt sortir, ce n'était plus qu'une question de jour bien sûr – avec Mary Morstan. Il était la définition même du mot hétéro ! Il ne parlait avec Holmes que par pitié, c'est tout.

Cette rumeur était stupide et infondé, il ne fallait pas y accorder d'importance.

**oOo**

Quand Irène apprit ce qui se racontait, elle était assise à la cafétéria et surveillait Molly Hooper, sa nouvelle proie. Un sourire prédateur sur les lèvres, elle était en train d'imaginer la jeune fille alanguie sur un lit, quand Kate s'assit à côté d'elle et dit :

« Tu as entendu la rumeur ?

\- Non, que raconte encore ce pitoyable lycée ? Demanda la sulfureuse brune, peu intéressé.

\- Sherlock Holmes et John Watson sortent ensemble, l'informa quand même la jeune fille.

\- Bien sûr qu'ils sortent ensemble. » approuva Irène.

Molly leva les yeux vers elle, et Irène lécha sa cuillère de yaourt en la regardant dans les yeux. Les joues de la jeune fille rousse se parèrent de rouge, à la grande satisfaction d'Irène. Elle serait vraiment plaisante à dévergonder ! Et peut-être même qu'Irène se fixerait un peu plus durablement, cette fois.

« Comment tu le sais ? » Demanda Kate, dépité, la sortant de sa contemplation.

Comme Molly s'était levé pour sortir de la pièce, La brune consentie à accorder sa pleine attention à son amie, et tourna la tête vers elle.

« Sherlock voulait récupérer les photos de Kitty que j'avais prise, tu te souviens ? Apparemment, elle avait trouvé l'argent nécessaire pour le payer. J'ai tenté de draguer Sherlock…

\- Mais Sherlock est gay, coupa Kate, confuse.

\- J'aime toujours les défis, répondit Irène avec un sourire mutin.

\- Tu es gay, contra Kate.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'irais jusqu'au bout. Enfin bref, j'ai sorti le grand jeu, et si Sherlock a à peine réagit, John transpirait la jalousie par tous les pores, expliqua Irène. Et ça par contre, ça plaisait  _énormément_  à Sherlock. »

Elle se leva, et sourit une dernière fois à Kate.

« La prochaine fois, tu te souviendras que je sais tout ce qui se passe dans les couples de ce lycée ! »

**oOo**

« On ne court pas dans les couloir ! » S'époumona Gregory.

Les deux étudiants qui se rendaient au réfectoire ralentirent, puis le bruit de cavalcade reprit dès qu'ils eurent passé le coin du couloir. Greg soupira de lassitude.

Il renonça à les poursuivre, et continua son chemin vers les toilettes des filles du troisième étage. C'était les seuls du lycée possédant un radiateur qui marchait, et donc un endroit de rassemblement très prisé en hiver : il fallait arriver la première pour espérer avoir une place !

Or, le règlement du lycée interdisait aux élèves de rester dans les couloirs : pendant les pauses, ils devaient rester dans la cours. Les pions faisaient donc régulièrement des descentes, et aujourd'hui c'était son tour.

Sur le chemin, il renvoya un autre élève dehors, même s'il savait bien qu'il allait juste migrer dans un autre couloir jusqu'à ce qu'un autre pion ne l'en vire. Même s'il l'accompagnait en bas, il remonterait sûrement aussitôt, alors il renonça à le faire.

Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était dit quand il avait accepté ce job, que ça l'aiderait à gérer les jeunes délinquants qu'il arrêterait quand il sortirait de l'école de police et qu'il ne serait pas encore monté en grade. Il aurait mieux fait de se tirer une balle dans le pied ce jour-là !

Il arriva enfin à destination, et s'arrêta devant la porte entrouverte.

« … Et comment réagit Mary ? Demanda l'une d'elle.

\- Elle semble plutôt résigné. Je crois qu'elle y croit.

\- John ne lui ferai jamais ça, enfin.

\- Il ne lui a jamais rien promis non plus, contra l'autre fille.

\- Mais enfin pourquoi elle y croit ? John, sortir, avec Holmes… déjà je n'y croirais pas si on me disait qu'il est gay, mais en plus avec  _Holmes_!?

\- Je sais, mais Janine les auraient vus s'embrasser à la bibliothèque… »

Lestrade se stoppa, surpris. Alors comme ça, John et Sherlock s'était enlever leur œillères et s'étaient enfin parlé ? Il pensait que ça prendrait bien encore quelque mois. Mince, il avait perdu son pari contre Mycroft...

Il se demanda pourquoi John ne lui avait rien dit. Ils se connaissaient bien maintenant, s'étant souvent croisé chez les frères Holmes, puisque Greg sortait avec le plus vieux et que John était ami avec le plus jeune depuis quelques années maintenant. Mais après tout, c'était sûrement tout récent.

Et ils s'étaient grillé, en plus. Greg compatissait. Les élèves n'allaient pas les lâcher des yeux pendant longtemps !

Arrêtant de réfléchir, il ouvrit grand la porte.

« Il est interdit de rester dans les toilettes aux heures de pauses, je vais donc vous demander de descendre dans la cours. »

**oOo**

« Holmes sort avec Watson.

\- C'est sûr ?

\- J'ai interrogé Janine, ce n'est pas une fausse rumeur.

\- Ce n'est pas très prudent d'afficher ses faiblesses comme ça, dit le brun en affichant un sourire maniaque. Je pensais Sherlock plus intelligent, ça en devient presque ennuyeux.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Moran à l'autre lycéen, curieux.

\- Attendre et voir, pour l'instant. Mais si les frères Holmes continue à fouiner dans les affaires de ma famille… »

**oOo**

_John et Sherlock sortent ensemble. - GL_

_Je sais. - MH_

_Arriverais-je à te surprendre un jour ? – GL_

_Tu le fais tout le temps. – MH_

_Comment ? – GL_

_En restant avec moi. – MH_

**oOo**

« Sherlock, il faut aller en cours, soupira John.

\- Non. » refusa catégoriquement son petit-ami.

Il était allongé sur le canapé de son salon, les mains en position de prière sous le menton. Normalement cela voulait dire qu'il était dans son palais mental, mais John savait faire la différence entre les fois où il y était vraiment et la simulation.

« Sherlock, c'est important. » essaya-t-il – comme si cet argument allait marcher ! « Nous n'avons qu'un après-midi de cours. Et tu as déjà réussi à te faire virer du cours d'Anderson pour le reste de l'année, il vaut mieux que tu ailles aux autres cours.

\- En fait, il vaut mieux que tu sèches le cours d'Anderson, contra Sherlock en se redressant. Il est en colère parce qu'il s'est disputé avec Donovan, à propos de sa femme.

\- Sally Donovan, la présidente des étudiants ? Le professeur Anderson sort avec elle !?

\- Oui. »

John ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il n'avait vraiment rien à dire sur le sujet. Mais peut-être en informerait-il Mycroft…

« Il n'empêche que l'on doit aller en cours, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, espérant que le brun suivrait.

« John, attend, appela alors Sherlock. Sa voix paraissait soudain fragil, faisant se retourner John avec inquiétude.

\- Oui ?

\- Ils savent… pour nous, lâcha Sherlock du bout des lèvres, baissant les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Mais… qui, exactement ? S'exclama John, interloqué.

\- Tout le lycée. Janine nous as vu sortir de la bibliothèque, Mycroft m'a prévenu il y a quelque minutes. »

John, abasourdi, mis quelques minutes à bouger. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de son petit-ami et posa sa main sur son bras. Sherlock releva la tête vers lui.

« Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura John. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.

\- Vraiment ? Tu n'es pas en colère que ça se sache ?

\- Je n'ai pas honte de toi. Donc non, absolument pas. » dit simplement John.

Il embrassa Sherlock, faisant passer tout son amour dans ce contact.

« Et puis, rajouta-t-il quand ils se séparèrent, On a quand même réussi à garder notre relation secrète deux ans, c'est un exploit ! »

* * *

**Fandom de demain :**  X-men x Harry Potter


	17. Sortilèges (X-Men x Harry Potter)

**Fandom :**  X-Men x Harry Potter

 **Dessinateur du fan'art :**  Thacmis

 **Disclaimer** **:  **L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee, Marvel et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

 **Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :**  Nalou

 **Contrainte :**  /

 **Genre :**  Romance, Smut, Fluff, Crossover

 **Rating :**  M

 **Warning :**  /

 **Couple :**  Erik/Charles

 **Informations sur le canon :**  Il existe un deuxième monde caché à nos yeux, un monde magique, le monde des sorciers. Les sorciers sont capables de lancer des sorts grâce à leur baguette, et les sorciers anglais apprennent à le faire à Poudlard, une école de magie. Dans cette école, où la scolarité dure sept ans, les élèves sont répartis en quatre maisons selon leurs caractères. A Serpentard vont les malins et les rusés, à Serdaigle vont les studieux et ceux qui aiment apprendre.

Les préfets et les préfets-en chef sont un peu comme des délégués – ils font respecter le règlement intérieur – avec un peu plus de pouvoir : ils peuvent punir les élève sous certaines conditions, notamment quand il trouve un élève dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu pendant leur ronde.

Charles Xavier, Erik Lensherr et Raven (qui est aussi la sœur adoptive de Charles) sont deux X-Men, qui normalement dans les films sont des mutants qui ont des pouvoirs particulier. Ici ils sont de simples élèves à Poudlard.

Dans les œuvres X-men :

\- Charles est télépathe. Ici, il est un legilimens naturel (la legilimencie est la capacité de lire dans l'esprit d'une autre personne, très dur à apprendre et interdite).  
\- Erik pense que les mutants sont supérieurs aux simples humains. Ici, il fait partie des sang-purs (sorcier n'ayant que des sorciers comme ancêtre) et pense que ceux-ci sont supérieurs aux né-moldu (personne dont les parents n'ont pas de pouvoir magique (sont moldus))  
\- Charles fait partie d'une famille très riche. Ici, il est sang-pur lui aussi.

 **Résumé :**  Pourquoi, mais pourquoi Raven lui avait passé ce livre ?

 **Note d'auteur :**  Attention, le rating n'est pas là pour rien ! C'est le seul lemon du calendrier ;) Si vous en voulez plus, allez voir mon autre calendrier, qui pour le coup contient du sexe à chaque chapitre ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

**Sortilèges**

Charles fusillait le livre du regard depuis quelques minutes, assit sur son lit. L'objet, posé innocemment sur son bureau, le narguait depuis quelques minutes – depuis que Raven l'avait posé là après avoir débarqué dans sa chambre de préfet-en-Chef.

Le titre,  _Sortilèges pour l'amour et le sexe_ , semblait presque en relief sur la couverture, se moquant de lui.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu apporté  _ça_  ? redemanda-t-il.

\- Pour faire décoller les choses entre toi et Erik ! Dit Raven, assise sur le canapé, en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Tout va bien entre Erik et moi, protesta Charles.

\- Mais oui bien sûr, rétorqua la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel. Je parie que vous ne baisez qu'en missionnaire. Est-ce que vous êtes allé jusqu'à la pénétration, au moins ?

\- Raven ! se scandalisa le brun.

\- Ne fais pas ta prude, rit sa petite sœur.

\- Occupe-toi de ta vie sexuelle plutôt que de mettre le nez dans la mienne, grommela sombrement Charles.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hank s'occupe très bien de la mienne ! D'ailleurs j'ai pris en note quelques sortilèges du livre.

\- Je - veux – pas – savoir !

\- D'accord, je te laisse, sourit perfidement Raven en se levant. Après tout, tu as de la lecture. »

Et elle s'en fut, laissant derrière elle son frère avec les joues rouges comme une tomate.

Quand il se fut remis de sa gêne, Charles se leva et s'approcha du livre prudemment, comme s'il allait lui sauter au visage. Et malgré la stupidité de l'idée, Charles craignait presque qu'il le fasse réellement – après tout la magie pouvait faire beaucoup de chose !

Mais non, le livre resta sagement à sa place et Charles le saisit du bout des doigts, pensif.

Cela faisait peu de temps que Charles sortait avec Erik Lensherr, et il n'en revenait toujours pas. Erik était dans la maison Serpentard, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et l'élève le plus populaire de leur promotion, un peu comme Draco Malefoy en son temps. S'il n'était pas préfet-en-chef, c'était simplement parce qu'il n'était pas très respectueux du couvre-feu, et du règlement intérieur en général en fait. Malgré les excellentes notes du Serpentard, c'était donc Charles qui avait eu la fonction.

Charles et Erik se connaissait depuis leur premier voyage en Poudlard, lors de leur première année. Et Erik plaisait à Charles depuis autant de temps.

Bien sûr, le brun ne s'était jamais fait d'illusion : Erik était hétéro, avait eu plusieurs petite-amies, et toute l'école était persuadée qu'il finirait avec Emma Frost et qu'ils auraient de beaux bébés sang-pur après un mariage en grande pompe. Mais Charles était à Serdaigle et faisait partie de la très noble et pure famille Xavier, il pouvait donc prétendre à l'amitié du blond. Et au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, Charles avait découvert un homme passionné, très déterminé, avec une certaine arrogance. Bien qu'il ait le détestable défaut de croire à la suprématie des sang-pur, Charles était quand même peu à peu tombé amoureux d'Erik.

Et, un jour, il l'avait embrassé. Sans prévenir, il avait pris son menton entre ses mains alors qu'ils débattaient dans le parc et avait happé ses lèvres, avec cette arrogance caractéristique du personnage qui semblait dire « je sais que tu vas aimer ça, et que tu succomberas ». Et Charles avait succombé.

Cela durait depuis un mois. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé.

Ils avaient déjà couché ensemble, et Charles avait adoré ça. Mais il était vrai que ça n'avait pas été beaucoup plus loin que ce qu'avait décrit Raven. Et si Erik attendait plus ? Et si ce que faisait Charles n'était pas suffisant ? Erik se lasserait-il de lui, un jour ?

Il ouvrit le livre à une page au hasard, et commença à lire.

_Ligares saeta_

_Forme allégée du sortilège Incarcerem, il fait jaillir des liens de soie. Pointer l'endroit que vous voulez attacher (ex : cheville, poignet) et faire un cercle avec votre baguette tout en prononçant la formule._

Charles referma le livre aussi sec, ses joues redevenue rouge. Il essaya de chasser les images générées par sa lecture, sans succès.

Il s'imagina, attaché aux montants du lit, à la merci d'Erik. Bien malgré lui, il se sentit durcir dans son pantalon.

Peut-être que ce livre pourrait être utile, finalement. Peut-être réussirait-il à faire rester Erik.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit soudain, et Charles sursauta.

« Bonjour. » Salua Erik.

Précipitamment, Charles ramena les parchemins qui traînaient sur son bureau pour cacher le livre, et se retourna vers son amant en souriant, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop gêné.

« Bonjour, répondit-il. Tu as fini tes cours ?

\- A l'instant. » répondit Erik en se débarrassant de son sac de cours.

Il s'approcha de Charles et l'embrassa. Le brun enroula s'est bras autour du cou d'Erik, s'abandonnant au baiser avec plaisir. Trop prit par ce que faisait la langue du blond dans sa bouche, il manqua les mains d'Erik qui passèrent dans son dos et repoussèrent les parchemins.

Erik se recula et brandit le livre devant lui, triomphant. Charles mit quelques instants à reprendre assez ses esprits pour comprendre que le serpent s'était joué de lui, et s'affola.

« Rend-moi ça ! S'écria-t-il en se hissant sur ses pieds alors qu'Erik levait le bras pour maintenir l'objet hors de sa portée. Charles maudit, une fois de plus, sa petite taille.

\- Pas avant que je sache pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je le voit, nargua Erik.

\- Pour rien… tenta Charles, lui souriant innocemment.

-  _Sortilège pour le sexe et l'amour_ , lut Erik. Pourquoi tu veux me cacher ça ? Ça pourrait être une bonne idée, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, baissant le bras.

\- C'est Raven qui me l'a apporté, avoua Charles, vaincu. Elle pense qu'on a besoin de pimenter notre vie sexuelle.

\- Ta sœur devrait se mêler de ses affaires. Mais on pourrait essayer quelques sortilèges… »

Curieux, Erik alla s'assoir sur le lit et feuilleta les livres. Il eut un sourire graveleux en lisant une des pages, et Charles perçue grâce à sa legilimencie que c'était celle du sortilège de ligotage.

« Tu serais d'accord pour en utiliser quelques-uns ?

\- ça dépend desquels. » dit prudemment le Serdaigle.

Il s'assit à côté d'Erik, regardant lui aussi le livre. Erik lui releva le menton, et l'embrassa doucement.

« J'ai envie d'en essayer un, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Je peux ?

\- C'est quoi ? s'inquiéta Charles, se reculant légèrement.

\- Pas grand-chose, le rassura le blond. Ce n'est pas sexuel, ça fait plus partie des sortilèges de la section « amour » du livre. Alors ?

\- Vas-y… » Accepta finalement Charles, se demandant s'il avait fait le bon choix.

Satisfait, Erik ne perdit pas de temps et sortit sa baguette, la pointant vers le haut du crâne de Charles.

«  _Nekos_. » incanta-t-il.

Le Serdaigle eut une sensation très bizarre, comme si quelque chose poussait sur son crâne.

« Tu es encore plus mignon que je ne l'imaginait, s'enthousiasma Erik en levant la main vers son cuir chevelu, touchant quelque chose. Charles ressentit une sensation de plaisir et de douceur.

« C'est quoi ? s'étonna-t-il en levant la main vers ses nouveaux appendices. Il sentait sous ses doigts des… poils ?

\- Des oreilles de chats, expliqua Erik avec un grand sourire.

\- C'est étrange. » dit Charles en riant nerveusement.

Il sentait les oreilles bouger sur son crâne selon les émotions qu'il ressentait. Erik recommença à les caresser, et Charles gémit de plaisir sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Non en fait il ne gémissait pas, il  _ronronnait_!

« Tellement adorable ! rit Erik avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Le baiser s'intensifia bien vite, la langue d'Erik s'insinuant dans celle du brun. Ses doigts ne quittèrent pas les nouvelles oreilles de Charles, intensifiant ses sensations de manière très agréable. Le Serdaigle se laissa coucher sur le lit, le corps d'Erik le surplombant. Leurs mains s'activèrent et très vite, ils furent nus sur les draps.

Leurs sexes se touchèrent, leur tirant un gémissement d'extase. Ils commencèrent à onduler l'un contre l'autre.

« Je vais utiliser un autre sortilège, sexuel cette fois, murmura Erik en se détachant de lui.

\- Lequel ? » Demanda Charles, la brume de plaisir qui envahissait son cerveau l'empêchant de réfléchir et brouillant son don.

Erik ne répondit pas et prit sa baguette, puis se redressa sur ses genoux et la posa sur l'entrée de Charles.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais !? S'écria le brun en se redressant, choqué. Tu ne vas pas… la faire rentrer ?

\- Bien sûr que non, nia Erik. Laisse-toi faire, tu verras. »

Charles se rallongea, à moitié rassuré. Erik replaça sa baguette, et dit :

« Lambere. »

Soudain, une langue se posa sur son anus. Charles cria presque sous le plaisir fulgurant qui monta en lui.

Une partie de lui savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion créé par la magie, puisqu'il voyait Erik penché au-dessus de lui et qu'une langue ne pouvait pas aller aussi…  _loin_. Mais cela semblait vraiment très réel, et quand Erik pris son membre en bouche, Charles pleurnicha de plaisir sous la double sensation.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de jouir, Erik reprit sa baguette et cessa le sort. Charles gémit de dépit.

« Alors ?

\- C'était très bien, haleta Charles. Mais ce serait encore mieux si c'était toi qui le faisais.

\- Un jour, promis. En attendant… »

Sur ces mots, Erik se jeta un sort de lubrification et le pénétra en un seul coup. Cette fois, Charles hurla vraiment sous la combinaison de la douleur et du plaisir. Erik le laissa s'habituer quelques secondes, puis commença des va-et-vient rapide, frappant sa prostate presque à chaque fois.

Charles ondulait contre les hanches d'Erik, intensifiant les sensations. A ce rythme, il n'allait pas durer longtemps. Il essaya de prévenir le Serpentard, mais il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots cohérents entre eux, gémissant une combinaison de « Erik ! » « Hannn… » « Encore… ».

Il finit par jouir à longs traits son ventre, sans même avoir eu besoin de stimulation sur son pénis. Erik, après quelques allers-retours de plus, vint lui aussi dans un cri guttural. Il s'effondra sur le lit, faisant attention à ne pas écraser Charles sous son corps.

« C'était vraiment génial, dit le Serpentard en souriant largement.

\- Tu préfères comme ça ? Demanda Charles, roulant sur le côté pour observer Erik.

\- « Comme ça » ? Répéta le blond sans comprendre.

\- Oui, avec… plus folie, de… » Charles agita vaguement la main vers le livre qui était posé sur la table de chevet, n'arrivant pas à trouver de mot pour s'expliquer.

« En parlant de ça, tu as toujours… » Erik fit un geste de la tête vers le haut du crâne de Charles et celui-ci leva la main, touchant les oreilles de chat qui était toujours là. Il les avait oubliés !

«  _Finite_. » dit Erik en pointant sa baguette dessus.

Puis il se recoucha, et reprit :

« Pour te répondre, j'aime tout autant ce qu'on fait depuis qu'on sort ensemble. Ce soir, c'était juste différent. »

Charles acquiesça et se blotti contre le corps de son amant, posant la tête sur son cœur.

« Reste, dit-il impulsivement. S'il te plaît, reste.

_Reste dans ma vie. Ne me quitte pas._

Charles n'osa pas dire ces mots à voix haute.

\- Je ne suis jamais parti après le sexe, s'étonna Erik. Il faudra qu'on aille manger dans la grande salle, par contre. »

Charles ne répondit rien et se rapprocha encore plus du corps d'Erik, s'enivrant de son odeur.

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin, Charles prenait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner quand la grande salle fut envahie par les hiboux apportant le courrier du matin. N'attendant pas de lettre, il fut très surpris quand l'un d'eux se posa devant lui, et encore plus quand il reconnut celui d'Erik.

Le hibou tendit la patte, et Charles détacha la lettre. Il donna la couenne de son lard à l'oiseau qui s'envola, satisfait, puis ouvrit l'enveloppe. Deux papiers en tombèrent.

Le premier était vierge, à son grand étonnement. Sur le deuxième, des caractères d'imprimeries s'étalait, et Charles reconnu la reproduction d'une page de livre.

Plus précisément, une page de  _Sortilège pour l'amour et le sexe_.

_Sigillum palinodia_

_Sortilège qui permet de rendre une un message écrit visible seulement pour la personne ayant le mot de passe, idéal pour vos lettres d'amour. Pointez le message de votre baguette en faisant un signe de croix, et dite la formule suivie du mot de passe choisi._

En dessous, de la main d'Erik, le mot  _miłość_  était inscrit.

Charles supposa que c'était du polonais, la langue de naissance d'Erik. Rassemblant ses maigres connaissances sur le sujet et ce que lui avait appris Erik, il retrouva la bonne prononciation et pointa sa baguette sur le papier vierge, impatient.

L'encre s'étala sur le papier, et Charles lut avidement les deux phrases maintenant visibles.

_Je t'aime  
Et je resterais aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi_

Charles releva la tête si vite qu'il faillit se faire mal au cou, et regarda en direction de la table verte et argent. Erik regardait dans sa direction, et son sourire s'agrandit quand leurs yeux se croisèrent. Charles lui sourit à son tour, et projeta dans l'esprit du Serpentard une simple phrase :

_Je t'aime aussi_

* * *

**Traduction :  **miłość = Amour

**Tous les sortilèges mentionnés ici viennent des membres de la Ficothèque Ardente, que je salut et remercie au passage :) (j'ai juste adapté la formule de certains)**

* * *

**Fandom de demain :**  Avengers


	18. Fromage ! (Marvel)

**Fandom :**  Marvel

 **Dessinateur du fan'art :**  Petite Madame

 **Disclaimer** **:  **L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

 **Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :**  Lanae's World

 **Contrainte :**  /

 **Genre :**  Humor, Family, Romance

 **Rating :**  K

 **Warning :**  /

 **Couple :**  Steve/Bucky, Natacha/Clint, Deadpool/Spiderman, Thor/Loki, Bruce/Tony (oui, j'ai profité de ce fan'art pour caser tous mes pairings préférés !)

 **Informations sur le canon :**  mon dieu, tellement de monde à présenter !

\- Tony Stark, aka Iron Man. C'est un milliardaire qui as créé une armure rouge et or lui permmetant de voler, tirer des lasers… Il a construit une gigantesque tour au milieu de Manhattan, nommé l'Avengers Tower. C'est le QG des Avengers.

\- Steve Rogers, aka Captain América. Un super soldat (super-force, super métabolisme, ect.)

\- Natacha Romanoff, aka Black Widow. Une ancienne espionne du KGB devenu agent du SHIELD (c'est une agence américaine très secrète qui s'occupe d'évènements paranormaux, et qui as constitué les Avengers originels).

\- Thor, le dieu nordique du tonnerre, qui vient d'Asgard, un des neufs royaumes de l'arbre des mondes. La terre est un de ces royaumes, les Asgardiens l'appel « Midgard ». Il a comme arme un marteau, qui lui permet de canaliser son pouvoir et de voler.

\- Bruce Banner, aka Hulk. C'est un physicien qui, lors d'une expérience qui a mal tourné, a été surexposé à des rayons gamma. Cela a eu pour effet qu'il se transforme en un grand monstre vert quand il est en colère. Il est tout au fond du fan'art, pas très visible.

\- Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye. C'est un agent du SHIELD qui est très doué avec un arc, sachant viser peu importe la distance, la position et le mouvement. Un sniper très doué en fait.

\- Loki, le frère adoptif de Thor. Il est le Dieu de la tromperie. Il est très doué avec la magie. Il s'est déjà battu contre les autres, mais aussi au côté de son frère… Son camp est très fluctuant. Il n'est pas sur le fan'art.

\- James Rhodes, aka Iron Patriot, aka War Machine. C'est un grand ami de Tony. Il est militaire. Un jour il a pris une des armures de Tony, et il la met au service de l'Amérique. D'abord nommé War Machine, le gouvernement a pensé que cela faisait trop menaçant, l'a repeint en bleu blanc rouge et l'a renommé Iron Patriot. Mais personne ne l'appelle comme ça parce que c'est ridicule comme nom ! Il est tout à droite du fan'art, presque pas visible.

\- Vision est un androïde créé par Ultron, un robot qu'ont combattu les Avengers. Ultron a créé un corps dans lequel il voulait transférer son programme pour être enfin réellement vivant : c'était sa Vision (d'où le nom). Le corps a été récupéré par les Avengers, et Tony et Bruce y ont transféré l'I.A créé par Tony, J.A.R.V.I.S.

\- Peter Parker, aka Spider-man. C'est un adolescent qui a été piqué par une araignée radioactive, modifié par un laboratoire. Il a des pouvoirs d'araignée.

\- Bucky Barnes, aka le Soldat de l'Hiver. Il a été modifié de la même manière que Steve, qui est son meilleur ami depuis leur enfance. Il a aussi un bras en métal.

\- Wade Wilson, aka Deadpool. C'est un mercenaire qui a été très gravement brulé par un homme nommé Francis. C'est aussi Francis qui as permis de révéler son don, à savoir guérir de tout (il a été brûlé avant, c'est pour ça qu'il a gardé les brûlures). Il a poursuivi Francis pour se venger en se mettant un costume de lycra rouge et noir, puis après l'avoir tué, il a repris ses activités de mercenaire. Il nie farouchement être un super-héros.

\- T'challa, aka Black Panther. Roi du Wakanda, il protège son pays avec un costume qui se passe de roi en roi. Le costume représente une panthère noire.

\- Sam Wilson, aka Falcon. C'est un militaire qui a des ailes mécaniques.

\- Scott Lang, aka Ant-Man. Il a un costume qui le fait rapetisser.

\- Wanda Maximoff, aka Scarlet Witch. Jumelle de Pietro, elle a des pouvoirs mentaux tels que la télékinésie.

\- Pietro Maximoff, aka Quicksilver. Jumeau de Wanda, il a une super vitesse.

Dans ce monde, certains humains développent des capacité surnaturels, et on les appelle des mutants. Ils forment le groupe des X-Men.  
Certains humains, comme Wanda, Pietro et Wade, ont des capacités parce qu'on a fait s'exprimer leurs mutations de manière non-naturels.

 **Résumé :**  « On fait une photo ? » Propose Wade après un dur combat. Mais avec les Avengers, plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

 **Note d'auteur :**  /

Enjoy !

* * *

**Fromage !**

« On fait une photo ? »

La question résonna dans la rue vide, faisant se tourner les têtes de tous les super-héros présents.

Bien que les super-héros se soient multipliés ces dernières années, c'était la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rassemblés pour se battre contre un méchant. Le combat avait été long et dur – sans le sexe malheureusement, avait fait remarquer Tony – et ils étaient tous épuisé et plein de blessures, Loki étant même soutenu par son frère, mal en point mais toujours conscient.

C'était la première fois que Loki combattait à leur côté, aussi. Il allait probablement trahir Thor à un moment ou à un autre (c'était devenu une habitude entre eux, une manière tordue pour le brun de dire à l'autre qu'il l'aimait), mais tant que le blond était en danger les autres savaient qu'il ne leur ferait pas de mal, alors ils ne s'inquiétaient pas.

Ils étaient donc beaucoup à être présents. Pourtant, cette drôle de question n'avait pas été posé par l'un d'eux, mais par un nouveau venu.

« Deadpool, grogna T'challa en dégageant sa tête de l'armure War Machine.

\- Bonjour mes loulous ! Salua le mercenaire avec exubérance. Alors, on la fait cette photo ?

\- Pourquoi ferait-on une photo ? S'étonna Steve, qui aidait Bucky à nettoyer une plaie sur son front.

\- Mais pour immortaliser l'évènement, bien sûr ! Tous les héros et un super-vilain – sans les X-men cette fois, mais je suis sûr que ça viendra, surtout maintenant que Disney a racheté la Fox – qui s'unissent pour vaincre l'ennemi, c'est beau ! »

Il essuya une larme imaginaire sur son masque.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tu n'es pas un héros, contra Sam.

\- Et tu n'as même pas participé au combat ! rajouta Scott.

\- J'ai participé ! proteste Deadpool. J'ai fait attention à ce que aucun de ses sbires ne passe le périmètre, leurs corps doit encore être par là-bas. » dit-il en montrant vaguement la rue derrière lui. « Et je gardais un œil sur mon petit Spidey, bien sûr. Je ne voudrais pas que mon araignée adoré se blesse ! »

Personne ne dit rien, habitué à la drague lourdingue du mercenaire qui s'était greffé – sans leur demander la permission, bien sûr – à leur équipe depuis qu'il avait déclaré son amour à Spiderman. Celui-ci ne savait plus comment s'en débarrasser, à son plus grand malheur.

Même si Tony avait remarqué que ces dernier temps, Peter protestait moins… Enfin, il n'allait pas s'en mêler non plus. Il n'avait pas envie que le timbré en lycra rouge et noir s'en prenne à lui !

« Alors, cette photo ? Relança Dedpool.

\- C'est pas une mauvaise idée après tout, lâcha Tony. Qu'est-ce que ça coûte ?

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, intervient Vision en descendant du haut des gratte-ciel où il s'était assuré que plus rien ne menaçait. Se faire des souvenirs est important pour la santé mentale et la cohésion sociale. Et… » L'androïde pencha la tête, comme s'il le découvrait quelque chose à l'instant et ne savait quoi en faire. « J'aimerais avoir une photo souvenir.

\- Hors de question, refusa Loki en se levant, jetant un regard dédaigneux à la ronde. Je ne vais pas prendre la pause pour une stupide invention midgardienne. Je ne vous dis pas à bientôt. »

Se détendant un peu – un tout petit peu – il se retourna pour embrasser chastement Thor en guise d'au revoir, puis se téléporta.

« Si vous voulez prendre une photo, alors il faudra m'attraper ! » cria Pietro, utilisant sa super vitesse pour apparaître et disparaître aux quatre coins de la rue.

Exaspéré, Wanda utilisa ses pouvoirs pour stopper son frère, et lui tira l'oreille.

« Attrapé, soupira-t-elle dédaigneusement. Je suis partante pour la photo, ajouta-t-elle en direction des autres.

\- Ce serait un genre de photo de famille ? questionna Clint, qui était assis sur le bord du trottoir avec Natacha, le bras autour de ses épaules. Après tout je tiens en quelque sorte le rôle de père des Avengers, à mon grand malheur.

\- Pas pour moi heureusement, dit Natacha, sinon ce serait glauque. »

Clint lui sourit, et ils s'embrassèrent sans plus penser aux autres autour d'eux.

Dégoûté, Tony détourna la tête, seulement pour tomber sur le spectacle de Bucky et Steve qui se bisouillait tout autant.

« Bon c'est fini toute cette mièvrerie !? S'écria-t-il, frutré.

\- Va voir ton copain au lieu de nous embêter, rétorqua Bucky en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Je voudrais bien, mais il est tout vert ! » S'énerva Iron Man en désignant Hulk, qui désossait les robots ennemis avec enthousiasme, tordant le métal en tous sens. « Eh big guy, interpella-t-il le géant en se dirigeant vers lui, je te suis très reconnaissant de l'aide apporté pendant le combat, mais il serait temps que tu laisses la place à Bruce, non ?

\- Non, rugit Hulk. Hulk tort métal. Hulk reste !

\- D'accord, d'accord, capitula Tony en levant les bras en signe de paix. Mais alors ce sera toi sur la photo !

\- Photo ? Répéta Hulk en levant la tête.

\- Oui, une photo avec tous tes amis ! Tu aimerais ça, oui ? Il faut juste que tu restes immobile. »

Hulk sembla réfléchir.

« Hulk aime ses amis, finit-il par déclarer. Hulk va rester immobile.

\- Super ! S'enthousiasma Tony. Allez tout le monde ! On se rassemble ! » appela-t-il en haussant la voix et en sortant son smartphone ainsi qu'une tige à selfie d'un compartiment de son armure (On ne savais jamais !).

Après ça, ce fut une pagaille monstre. Tout le monde se leva et se rassembla devant Hulk, essayant de se serrer assez pour rentrer dans le cadre.

« Poussez-vous !

\- Votre altesse, pouvez-vous arrêter de me marcher dessus ?

\- Sam, tu parles à Thor ou à T'Challa ?

\- A T'challa, j'ai cessé d'appeler Thor comme ça depuis qu'on s'est pris une cuite ensemble !

\- Mais j'arrive pas à avoir Hulk dans le cadre, décalez-vous !

\- Scott rapetisse-toi, c'est le seul moyen pour que tu sois sur la photo.

\- Ok !

\- Vous avez vu, je fais un cœur ! C'est pour toi, Spidey ! »

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à y être un peu près tous – Rhoday était quasiment en dehors, mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire mieux. Ils se figèrent alors, et crièrent en cœur :

« CHEEEEESE ! »

* * *

 **Fandom de demain :**  Sherlock BBC


	19. Enregistrement (Sherlock BBC)

**Fandom :**  Sherlock BBC

 **Dessinateur du fan'art :**  shootbadcabbies

 **Disclaimer :**  L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

 **Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :**  JaneWithTheKeyIsQueen

 **Contrainte :**  /

 **Genre :**  Romance, Fluff, Uni!lock

 **Rating :**  K+

 **Warning :**  /

 **Couple :**  Sherlock/John

 **Informations sur le canon :**  Sherlock Holmes est un génie handicapé des sentiments, qui est détective consultant auprès de la police. John Watson, médecin, est son colocataire.

Sherlock aide un inspecteur de Scotland Yard, Gregory Lestrade, qui fait appel à lui quand l'affaire est étrange.

Sherlock est capable de maîtriser son corps à la perfection, décidant quand manger et quand dormir. Quand il est sur une enquête, il ne dort pas ni ne mange, car ça le ralenti.

Martha Hudson est la logeuse de John et Sherlock. Sherlock l'a aidé à mettre son mari sous les verrous, et en échange elle leur loue son appartement à un prix plus bas que celui du marché.

Mycroft est le frère de Sherlock.

 **Résumé :**  Sherlock et John habite dans un petit studio d'étudiant. Parfois, il est difficile de s'accorder dans un si petit espace.

 **Note d'auteur :**  /

Enjoy !

* * *

**Enregistrement**

Un sifflement aigu envahi le silence qui régnait jusque-là dans le petit appartement, et la solution sur laquelle Sherlock travaillait moussa et tourna au vert. Le brun souffla de dépit, énervé. Il allait devoir refaire toute son expérience !

Il maudit encore une fois son corps, qui réclamait du sommeil depuis quelques heures. Dormir était ennuyeux, mais il ne parvenait pas encore à avoir le contrôle total de son corps pour pouvoir réussir à décider quand il devait dormir. Et la fatigue avait fait trembler sa main et lui fait verser une goutte de trop dans l'éprouvette.

De dépit, Sherlock se jeta en arrière en passant la main sur son visage. Le vieux fauteuil à roulette sur lequel il était assis roula, entrainé par le geste brusque, et cogna contre le lit qui était placé juste derrière.

Un grognement retentit, et Sherlock se retourna vers John, qui était couché sur le lit, avec des écouteurs dans les oreilles.

Le studio que les deux hommes louaient était minuscule, et dans la pièce se trouvait presque collé l'un contre l'autre le lit, le bureau de John – déclaré zone interdite pour Sherlock – la grosse armoire dans laquelle ils rangeaient leurs vêtements, et enfin la table où ils étaient sensé manger mais que Sherlock avait déclaré sienne pour ses expériences. Et comme Sherlock dormait très peu et faisait des choses souvent bruyante, ou jouait du violon très tard, John avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec de la musique dans les oreilles.

Il fallait vraiment qu'ils trouvent un appartement plus grand, avec une chambre séparée, se dit une fois de plus Sherlock. John ne méritait pas de vivre une telle situation.

Mais ils étaient étudiants tous deux, et John avait dut prendre un crédit pour payer ses études de médecine. Les études de Sherlock étaient, elles, payées par Mycroft, mais il refusait d'en faire plus sous le prétexte qu'il fallait que « Sherlock prennent ses responsabilités ».

Sherlock aidait un jeune lieutenant de police, Lestrade, à résoudre des enquêtes, mais ne se faisait pas payer pour ça. Ils ne vivaient donc que du petit boulot de John, qui était serveur dans un café, et des 20 000 livres que Sherlock avait touché il y avait un an pour la capture d'un criminel recherché par le FBI depuis de nombreuses années, qui se cachait à Londres. Ce pécule allait bientôt être épuisé, et Sherlock allait devoir repartir à la chasse aux criminels s'ils voulaient s'en sortir.

Le brun avait aussi lancé son affaire de détective consultant et avait déjà eu quelques affaires privées. Quand il serait fait un nom et que John serait devenu docteur, ils pourraient enfin déménager !

D'ailleurs, il avait été contacté aujourd'hui par une dame nommé Martha Hudson, et il espérait bien que cette affaire lui permette de gagner un peu plus que d'habitude.

Sortant de ses ennuyantes pensées – l'argent était tellement ennuyant, dommage que ce soit nécessaire pour survivre – Sherlock décida de céder à la demande de son corps. Il se leva et se mit en boxer, puis il rejoignit son petit-ami sous les draps après avoir éteint la lumière, se blottissant contre lui.

John bougea soudain et l'enlaça, surprenant le brun. Il n'avait pas vu qu'il était réveillé. Sherlock devait vraiment être fatigué pour que ses capacités de déduction lui fassent défaut à ce point !

« Je t'ai réveillé, désolé, murmura-t-il, ses lèvres bougeant contre la peau du blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » Demanda John d'une voix ensommeillé en enlevant ses écouteurs.

Sherlock répéta ses excuses.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, je ne dormais pas. » répliqua John en déposant un baiser sur son cuir chevelu.

Il resserra son étreinte, et de l'autre main baissa le volume de son téléphone. Puis il prit un de ses écouteurs et le mit dans l'oreille de Sherlock.

Le son était plutôt mauvais, et Sherlock en déduit que c'était un enregistrement. Il reconnut immédiatement les notes qui se déversèrent dans son oreille.

« C'est une de mes compositions.

\- Je l'ai enregistré une nuit, acquiesça John. Je la mets en boucle depuis. »

Sherlock sentit son cœur, ce traitre, battre plus fort à cet aveu.

« Je t'en ferai un meilleur enregistrement, alors. » promit-il.

* * *

 **Fandom de demain :**  Avengers

(Je préfère vous prévenir maintenant pour que vous puissiez vous préparer psychologiquement : l'OS de demain est une deathfic, puisque c'est la contrainte qui va avec.)


	20. Ma mission (Captain America)

**Fandom :**  Captain America

 **Dessinateur du fan'art :**  cookiecreation

 **Disclaimer**  : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Marvel, Stan Lee et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

 **Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :**  Bébec

 **Contrainte :**  Ecrire une deathfic

 **Genre :**  Romance, Drama, Tragedy

 **Rating :**  M

 **Warning :**  Mort de personnages principaux

 **Couple :**  Steve/Bucky

 **Informations sur le canon :**  ( **/!\**  : Je spoil le gros twist du film  _Captain America : The Winter Soldier_ dans cette section, car c'est nécessaire pour comprendre. Donc si vous ne voulez pas le connaître ne lisez pas cet OS !)

En 1943, Steve Rogers et James Buchanan Barnes (dit Bucky) sont amis depuis l'enfance. Ils s'engagent tous les deux dans l'armée lors de la deuxième guerre mondiale (Steve grâce à une expérience militaire visant à faire des super-soldats, ce qui lui donne une force surhumaine et un métabolisme accéléré par exemple : il devient Captain America aux yeux du public). Ensemble, ils combattent Hydra, la section de recherche et développement d'Hitler. Lors d'une mission, Bucky tombe dans un ravin et est déclaré mort. Quelques jours plus tard, Steve se crashe dans l'Arctique et est déclaré mort aussi.

70 ans plus tard, Steve est découvert cryogénisé et est décongelé. Il passe les années suivantes à s'adapter au monde moderne tout en réendossant l'uniforme de Captain America pour sauver le monde. Deux ans plus tard, il découvre qu'Hydra n'a pas disparu, et surtout que Bucky n'est pas mort : il a survécu et a été récupéré par Hydra. Ils ont fait des expériences sur lui, cherchant à reproduire le sérum qui a transformé Steve. En même temps, ils lui font un lavage de cerveau avec des électrochocs et de la torture, lui faisant oublier qui il est et le formatant à obéir à leurs ordres. La chute lui ayant fait perdre un bras, ils le remplacent par un bras en métal très puissant. Quand ils ont enfin réussi à le transformer en arme, ils ne le ressortent plus que pour les missions. Le reste du temps, Bucky, devenu le soldat de l'Hiver, le passe en cryogénisation : c'est cela, en plus du sérum, qui lui permet de survivre en restant le même physiquement pendant 70 ans.

Hydra, après des années de préparation, a décidé de prendre le contrôle et de tuer tous ceux qui sont ou seront une menace pour eux, ce qui est calculé par un algorithme. Ils projettent de faire ça grâce à des héliporteurs (des porte-avions volants) blindé d'armes. Steve le découvre, et essaye de les en empêcher. Hydra charge donc le Soldat de l'Hiver de le tuer. Steve se bat contre lui dans un des héliporteurs, et réussit à remplir sa mission et changer les cibles de l'algorithme : les machines se tirent dessus pour qu'ils soient détruits, et se crashent. Bucky se retrouve coincé sous une poutre, et Steve le libère. Il va essayer de lui faire se rappeler qui il est. C'est là que l'OS commence.

Tous les dialogues et la plupart des actions viennent du film.

 **Résumé :**  Il a une mission à remplir, et il le fera, coûte que coûte.

 **Note d'auteur :**  Toute réclamation pour cause de crise de larmes sont à adresser à celle qui m'a imposé de faire une deathfic à partir de ce fan'art ^^. Parce que bien sûr je n'aurais pas écrit ça sans cette contrainte, du tout… ^^  
(Bon en vrai je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment un OS qui fasse pleurer, l'action va trop vite pour ça, ce qui est volontaire. Et sinon, c'est hyper dur de faire un POV du soldat de l'hiver !)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Ma mission**

« Tu me connais. »

Il se releva difficilement, son bras cassé plaqué contre son torse, inutilisable. Jetant un regard noir à l'autre homme, il le frappa de toutes ses forces avec son bras en métal.

« NON ! » hurla-t-il.

Il avait une mission à accomplir, il devait le faire.

 _Stopper Steve Rogers à tout prix_.

Si seulement il voulait bien se TAIRE !

Le Capitaine se releva en titubant.

« Bucky, tu me connais depuis toujours. »

 _Stopper Steve Rogers à tout prix_.

D'un revers du bras, il le frappa à la joue en poussant un grognement de colère, assez pour le faire tomber. Une explosion retentie au loin, et l'héliporteur perdit encore de l'altitude. Mais c'était bien la dernière préoccupation du soldat.

« Tu t'appelles… James, Buchanan… Barnes, haleta l'autre homme, continuant implacablement malgré les coups.

\- LA FERME ! Hurla-t-il, le frappant encore.

Il était le Soldat de l'Hiver. Le Soldat de l'Hiver, et rien d'autre ! Pas de prénom, pas de passé, juste son bras et une mission, c'est tout.

 _Stopper Steve Rogers à tout prix_.

 _Stopper Steve Rogers à tout prix_.

Le capitaine enleva son casque, toujours sans le frapper en retour. Il le regardait avec des yeux tristes, et cela remuait quelque chose en lui.

Ce n'était pas normal. Il ne fallait pas !

« Je ne te combattrait pas. »

Et le blond lâcha son bouclier, qui tomba à travers un trou dans le sol vitré, droit vers le fleuve.

« Tu es mon ami. »

Non, c'était faux. Faux, faux, faux ! Il fallait qu'il le tue, maintenant ! Serrant les dents, il se précipita sur Rogers et le plaqua au sol, hurlant de rage.

Il n'avait pas d'ami, il n'était l'ami de personne.

Il avait une mission. Il devait accomplir sa mission.

 _Stopper Steve Rogers à tout prix_.

« Tu es ma mission ! » lui hurla-t-il au visage.

Il frappa, et frappa, et frappa.

« Tu – es – ma – MISSION ! » asséna-t-il, en accentuant chaque mot d'un autre coup de poing.

A bout de souffle, il s'arrêta quelque seconde, l'avalanche de coup cessant. Il releva le bras derrière sa tête, prêt à continuer jusqu'à la mort de Rogers, mais une hésitation le pris.

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas normal dans ce visage tuméfié. Il n'aurait pas dû l'être, se dit-il soudain. Jamais il n'aurait dû être blessé.

« Alors termine-là, gémit le blond.

Le soldat baissa le bras.

« Because I'm with you, 'till the end of the line *****. »

Les yeux bleus, franc et brillant d'un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître, était planté dans les siens. La phrase résonnait dans son crâne, et son cœur, cet organe qui était gelé depuis toujours, se serra.

_I'm with you, 'till the end of the line._

_Stopper Steve Rogers à tout prix_.

_I'm with you, 'till the end of the line…_

_**Stopper Steve Rogers A TOUT PRIX !** _

« NOOOON ! » hurla-t-il.

Et il reprit ses coups, plus fort, toujours plus fort. Il devait accomplir sa mission. Il devait le tuer, il devait le faire taire !

Les os des pommettes craquèrent sous son poing. Le sang s'accumula.

Les yeux se fermèrent. La tête retomba en arrière. La poitrine cessa de se soulever.

Un silence de mort s'installa, alors qu'il se laissait tomber en arrière.

Tout s'effondrait autour de lui, l'appareil s'approchait de plus en plus de l'eau, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il regardait juste le corps face à lui, sa mission qui était finie. Qui était un succès.

Il fallait qu'il parte. Il devait rejoindre ses maîtres.

Mais il ne pouvait pas lâcher Rogers des yeux. Soudain, une pensée bizarre, incongru, traversa son esprit et y resta, refusant de disparaître.

_J'ai embrassé cet homme._

Une image floue s'imposa à lui, celle de Rogers, bien plus fin que maintenant, mais les mêmes yeux bleu et vifs. Et qui posait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 _« Je t'aimes, Bucky… »_ murmura une voix lointaine, réminiscence d'un passé disparu.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il saisit la main de Steve et la serra.

Le sol de verre se brisa sous eux, et ils tombèrent dans le Potomac.

**oOo**

L'eau se referma sur eux, sombre et pesante. Mais il arrivait toujours à distinguer le visage de Steve, et il ne le quittait toujours pas des yeux. Il serrait sa main de toutes ses forces, déterminé à ne plus le lâcher.

Il pouvait encore remonter à la surface, il le savait. Il suffisait de lâcher Steve, et de nager. Il n'était pas encore trop tard, il n'était pas encore à un niveau trop profond.

_J'aime cet homme. J'aime Steve Rogers._

Bucky ne fit aucun geste. Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa sombrer.

* * *

 ***** Désolé, je ne peux pas me résoudre à traduire cette réplique. Elle perd toute sa force en français !

* * *

 **Fandom de demain :**  Hikaru No Go


	21. Mon adversaire préféré (Hikaru No Go)

**Fandom :**  Hikaru No Go

**Dessinateur du fan'art :**  Si vous arrivez à lire le nom en bas de l'image c'est lui.

**Disclaimer** **:  **L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Yumi Hotta. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

**Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :**  Clelia Kerlais

**Contrainte :**  /

**Genre :**  Romance, Fluff

**Rating :**  K

**Warning :**  /

**Couple :**  Hikaru/Akira

**Informations sur le canon :**  Le go est un jeu japonais, un des plus vieux jeux du monde. Le plateau est en bois avec dessiné dessus une grille de 19x19 lignes. Les pions sont des pierres noires et blanches en forme de lentilles. Les joueurs les placent sur les intersections. Le but du jeu est d'avoir un plus grand territoire que l'adversaire, et les règles pour y parvenir sont complexes. Le joueur qui a le plus grand nombre de points gagne (un point = une intersection du territoire du joueur).

Hikaru Shindo et Akira Toya sont deux joueurs de go professionnels. Ils sont rivaux depuis leur rencontre, à leurs dix ans. Akira est aussi le fils du Meijin, le titre le plus haut et le plus difficile à obtenir dans le monde du go professionnel. Il joue au go depuis tout petit avec son père, et a toujours été très doué au go. Hikaru est très doué aussi.

Waya est un ami d'Hikaru, qu'il a rencontré lorsqu'ils étudiaient le go pour devenir professionnels, et ils le sont devenus en même temps.

Yashiro est un pro qui habite dans la région Kansei du japon, ami avec Hikaru et Akira.

Su-Yong est un joueur coréen qui essayait de devenir pro dans son pays quand Hikaru l'a battu, ce qui l'a motivé à travailler encore plus dur pour le battre un jour.

Hikaru a un de ces physique japonais improbable, avec les cheveux brun et court et deux grosses mèches blonde devant, c'est pour ça que je l'appelle parfois « le méché ».

**Vocabulaire :**   **Nihon Ki-in :**  siège de la fédération de go, où les joueurs professionnels viennent jouer leurs parties officielles.  
**Goban :**  plateau du jeu de go.  
**Kifu :**  feuille sur laquelle on retranscrit une partie pour l'étudier plus tard. C'est une feuille où est imprimée une grille 19x19 représentant le plateau de jeu. On note sur les intersections le numéro du coup, à l'encre rouge pour blanc et à l'encre noire pour noir. 1 pour le premier coup de noir, 2 pour le premier coup de blanc, ect.  
**Dan :** les différents niveaux des joueurs professionnels, comme les ceintures au judo.

**Résumé :  **Parfois, il est temps de prendre des vacances !

**Note d'auteur :**  Hikaru No Go, mon manga préféré, mon premier amour, auquel mon pseudo rend hommage ^^ ! Je n'écris pas assez dessus, j'ai même manqué le 5 mai à cause du concours de médecine T_T. Mais un jour, j'écrirais cette fic à chapitre dont j'ai le projet depuis très longtemps, promis !  
Par contre, je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de cet OS X)

J'ai volontairement placé cet OS après la fin du manga, pour ne pas avoir à mettre en place plein d'éléments du scénario, qui a une histoire compliqué mine de rien. Je vous encourage vivement à aller lire des scans du manga sur internet ou à aller voir s'ils l'ont à la bibliothèque près de chez vous, parce que c'est un manga génialissime (qui n'est malheureusement plus imprimé, il date de 1998 quand même…)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Mon adversaire préféré**

Akira aimait beaucoup l'immeuble dans lequel ils s'étaient installés. Faisant l'angle de la rue, en béton et sans ascenseur, il ne payait pas de mine, mais c'était chez eux, là où il s'était installé avec Hikaru. Et quand il s'approchait, il savait qu'il rentrait chez lui, près de son amant.

(Et surtout, il avait l'immense avantage d'être tout proche de la Nihon Ki-in, ce qui était particulièrement appréciable quand il avait joué toute la journée et rentrait épuisé, comme aujourd'hui.)

Le jeune homme de 19 ans retrouva un regain d'énergie dans les escaliers, pressé de retrouver Hikaru. Arrivé au quatrième étage, il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et entra enfin.

« Hikaru ? » appela-t-il en enlevant son manteau et ses chaussures, les rangeant proprement aux endroits prévus. Les chaussures d'Hikaru, qu'il rangea aussi au passage – Akira avait abandonné l'idée de lui faire ranger ses affaires – lui confirma que son compagnon était bien là, même s'il ne répondait pas à son appel.

« Hikaru ? » répéta-t-il en entrant dans le salon.

Il trouva enfin son compagnon dans la pièce, et Akira laissa échapper un sourire attendri. Hikaru était affalé la table de la salle à manger, avec devant lui un de leur goban couvert de pierres. Il dormait à point fermés.

Sans faire de bruit, le brun s'approcha de l'autre homme. Quand il fut assez près, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi sur un kifu, qu'il devait être en train d'étudier quand il s'était assoupi.

Hikaru bavait dans son sommeil – Akira l'avait découvert de manière assez désagréable, en se réveillant le torse couvert de bave la première fois qu'ils avaient partagé un lit – et son amant pensa qu'il valait mieux qu'il enlève la feuille de papier avant que l'encre ne soit plus lisible. Se penchant par-dessus l'épaule d'Hikaru, Akira entreprit de tirer doucement le kifu de sous sa tête. Mais malgré sa délicatesse, le mouvement réveilla Hikaru, qui papillonna des yeux en gémissant.

« Akira ? marmonna-t-il.

\- Bonsoir, répondit le brun après avoir posé la feuille. Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Bonsoir, le salua le méché, frottant ses yeux. Je me suis endormi c'est ça ?

\- Oui. C'est quelle partie ? demanda Akira en se relevant, montrant le kifu.

\- Une partie entre moi et Waya, aujourd'hui. »

S'asseyant, Akira étudia les inscriptions. La bataille avait été féroce au centre du goban, mais Waya avait pris l'avantage en conquérant le coin supérieur droit.

« Tu as perdu, remarqua-t-il en levant les yeux.

\- Hey, que d'un demi-point ! Protesta Hikaru, boudeur.

\- Et alors ? Tu as perdu. » Répéta Akira implacable.

Hikaru l'ignora, habitué à la rigueur de son petit-ami dès qu'il s'agissait du go. Akira reposa la feuille sur la table, et laissa échapper un baillement sans le vouloir.

« Tu es fatigué toi aussi, remarqua alors Hikaru. On doit arrêter d'être aussi fatigué, on ne fait plus rien en ce moment !

\- Va dire ça à la fédération ! rit Akira. On va passer nos prochains dan bientôt, c'est normal d'avoir beaucoup de parties programmées.

\- Tu sais quoi ? On devrait prendre des vacances !

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Akira.

\- Mais oui ! Partir pendant quelques jours pour se reposer… et faire autre chose, aussi, rajouta Hikaru d'un ton suggestif.

\- C'est vrai que l'on n'a pas vu Yashiro depuis longtemps, dit pensivement Akira. On pourrait aller le voir.

\- Je pensais allait plus loin, en fait, précisa Hikaru. Dans un autre pays par exemple.

\- On pourrait aller en Corée, voir Su-Yong ?

\- Je pensais à encore plus loin, dit innocemment Hikaru. Comme l'Europe, ou l'Amérique. »

Akira lui lança un regard confus.

« Ils n'ont pas de professionnels de go là-bas. »

Ça semblait être un défaut immense aux yeux du brun.

« Ce serait justement le but, s'éloigner un peu des gobans. »

Son amant cligna des yeux face à cette idée absurde.

« Je crois bien que je n'ai pas passé une seule journée sans jouer au go depuis ma première partie avec mon père, quand j'étais tout petit.

\- Il y a un début à tout !

\- Hum... Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Tu le veux toi ? »

Hikaru se passa la main sur le visage, s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Non, probablement pas. Mais on aura qu'à prendre un goban de voyage. Et de toute façon, tu emportes ton adversaire préféré avec toi !

\- Parce tu es mon adversaire préféré ? se moqua Akira en levant un sourcil.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Allez, admet-le, lui ordonna Hikaru en se levant, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

\- Jamais. » le défia Akira du regard, amusé malgré lui.

Le méché l'embrassa en réponse, l'incitant à se lever d'une pression de la main sur sa hanche. Sans quitter la bouche de son petit-ami, ils se dirigèrent maladroitement vers la chambre.

« Dis-le, dis Hikaru entre deux baisers. Dis-le Akira, que je suis ton adversaire préféré !

\- Huum. » gémit le brun sans répondre, reposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Baissant les armes, Hikaru s'abandonna à l'étreinte et releva le T-shirt de l'autre homme, passant ses mains sur son torse. Akira stoppa le baiser, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant.

« Hikaru ? murmura-t-il.

\- Oui ?

\- … Je suis trop fatigué pour ça. Et j'ai faim. »

Hikaru s'immobilisa, puis rit nerveusement. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et s'écarta.

« Je vais faire à manger.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Akira.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être.

\- En fait tu as raison, déclara le brun impulsivement, on devrait vraiment prendre des vacances ! »

* * *

**Fandom de demain :**  Sherlock BBC


	22. Attend-moi (Sherlock BBC)

**Fandom :**  Sherlock BBC

**Dessinateur du fan'art :**  Erisol3

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

**Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :**  Drypteis

**Contrainte :**  /

**Genre :**  Drama, Romance

**Rating :**  T

**Warning :**  /

**Couple :**  Sherlock/John

**Informations sur le canon :  **Sherlock Holmes est un génie handicapé des sentiments, qui est détective consultant auprès de la police. John Watson, un médecin militaire qui a fait la guerre d'Afghanistan, est son colocataire. L'action se passe de nos jours. Ensemble, ils aident la police à résoudre des crimes.

Jim Moriarty, un homme qui dirige une très grande organisation criminelle implantée dans de nombreux pays, commence à jouer avec Sherlock, lui envoyant des énigmes et organisant des crimes élaborés. Il a juré de détruire Sherlock un jour, ce qu'il finit par faire en détruisant méthodiquement sa réputation, amenant même la police à croire qu'il a commis un crime. Puis il le force à se suicider en tombant d'un toit pour confirmer son histoire, menaçant de tuer John s'il ne le fait pas. Heureusement, Sherlock avait deviné le but du criminel avant, mais il ne peut plus le stopper et décide donc de jouer le jeu et de simuler son suicide, pour ensuite détruire l'organisation de Moriarty.

**Résumé :**  Sherlock s'arrêta devant un arbre, songeur. Ici, il avait failli embrasser John, un jour.

**Note d'auteur :**  J'ai volontairement ignoré les tenues de mariages que portent John et Sherlock sur le fan'arts, parce que je n'avais pas d'idée pour ça.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Attend-moi**

La nuit était belle, ce soir. Il n'y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel, et on pouvait presque deviner l'éclat de quelques étoiles. Le London Eye étincelait de toutes ses ampoules, repoussant l'obscurité et faisant paraitre les immeubles autour plus propres.

Bel endroit pour un rendez-vous.

Belle nuit pour un enterrement.

Sherlock tourna le dos à la grande roue, se dirigeant vers Belvedere Road.

Il était resté longtemps au cimetière, après sa mise en terre. Bien après le départ de John, presque jusqu'à la nuit. Quand il avait fait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse distinguer sa pierre tombale, il était parti et avait troqué son long Belstaff, trop reconnaissable, pour une veste en jean et une casquette qui cachait ses boucles. Puis il s'était mis à déambuler dans Londres, lui faisant ses adieux avant de partir pour la Roumanie, où l'organisation de Moriarty s'était bien implantée et où il commencerait à la démanteler, membre après membre. Et presque malgré lui, ses pieds l'avait mené tout droit à l'œil de Londres.

Il s'arrêta au pied d'un arbre. C'était un platane planté dans un carré de terre trop sec, semblable à tout ceux qui longeait le parvis et qui n'avait rien de particulier aux yeux du promeneur lambda.

Ce n'était pas le cas pour Sherlock.

Parce que sous cet arbre, John et lui avait failli s'embrasser.

C'était cliché, de s'embrasser au pied du London Eye. D'un romantisme dégoulinant même, tout ce que Sherlock détestait.

Mais voilà, un suspect faisait un tour sur la grande roue avec sa famille quand Sherlock et John était venu le questionner. Ça avait dégénéré en fusillade, l'homme étant bien le tueur et n'étant pas très intelligent, puisqu'il avait commencé à tirer avant même de savoir si Sherlock avait des preuves contre lui (ce qui n'était pas le cas). Personne n'avait été blessé, mais une balle avait effleuré le bras de Sherlock. Quand le criminel avait été arrêté et que les secours étaient arrivés, les ambulanciers l'avaient donc retenus pour le soigner et avaient insisté pour que Sherlock mettent une couverture orange sur ses épaules – Sherlock ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. La couleur était immonde, en plus.

Dès qu'il avait pu leur fausser compagnie, il avait rejoint John sous cet arbre, portant encore la couverture.

Ce qui s'était passé après, Sherlock s'en rappellerait toujours. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pu le supprimer.

Alors que John l'engueulait – encore une fois – sur les risques inutiles qu'il avait pris, Sherlock avait baissé les yeux sur les lèvres carmines qui bougeaient à toute vitesse, et avait eu cette envie étrange qui le prenait parfois, celle d'y poser sa bouche pour en goûter la saveur.

D'habitude, il arrivait à retenir cette envie. Il avait assez entendu John marteler qu'il n'était pas gay pour savoir que cette initiative serait mal accueillie. Mais cette fois il ne parvint pas à détourner les yeux, au point de ne même plus écouter les sons qu'émettaient ces lèvres si tentatrices, et Sherlock ne savait pas pourquoi il n'arriva pas à se contrôler, cette nuit-là. Plus tard, il mit ça sur le dos de la couverture orange qui pendait toujours lâchement sur ses épaules : il faisait toujours des choses étranges quand il avait cette couverture, comme dévorer John des yeux.

Apparemment, la couverture faisait cet effet à John aussi, puisqu'au lieu de le repousser, celui-ci fini par se taire et fixer les lèvres du détective, lui aussi. Après trois secondes de silence assourdissant – Sherlock avait compté – John avait laissé échapper un souffle qu'il avait retenu tout autant de temps et s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds, à la hauteur de Sherlock. Il avait approché son visage du sien, et…

Lestrade appela Sherlock, brisant la tension entre eux. John s'était reculé en bredouillant, rouge comme une tomate, et s'était enfui, laissant Sherlock derrière lui, dépité.

Il n'en avait pas reparlé, mais Sherlock avait toujours pensé qu'ils auraient l'occasion de terminer ce moment, de faire passer leur relation au niveau supérieur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voulait arriver à ce niveau d'intimité avec un autre être humain. Et si cette occasion avortée lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était que John le voulait aussi.

Pourquoi ne pas le faire plutôt, alors ? Sherlock ne savait pas. Le bon moment ne s'était pas présenté, sûrement. Et Sherlock ne savait pas, mais il ne s'en était pas inquiété. Il pensait qu'ils auraient le temps.

Mais un mois après ce presque baiser, Sherlock avait sauté.

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps.

Et maintenant, Sherlock allait rester mort pour longtemps, sûrement quelques années. Et il ne pourrait pas mettre John au courant ou le voir durant ce temps, même si ça lui brisait le cœur. Il en allait de la sécurité de John. Sherlock ne mettrait plus jamais en danger John.

Et il se tenait au pied de cet arbre, à repenser à ce baiser manqué, regrettant de ne pas l'avoir mené jusqu'au bout. Mais il le ferait, se promit-il. Un jour, il embrasserait John passionnément, avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

« Attend-moi, John, murmura-t-il doucement. S'il te plaît, attend-moi. »

* * *

**Fandom de demain :**  X-men


	23. Ne part pas (X-Men)

**Fandom :**  X-men

**Dessinateur du fan'art :**  Thacmis

**Disclaimer** **:  **L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee, Marvel et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

**Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :**  Lyra64

**Contrainte :**  /

**Genre :**  Romance, Drama, Drabble

**Rating :**  K+

**Warning :**  /

**Couple :**  Charles/Erik

**Informations sur le canon :**  Les mutants, des personnes ayant des pouvoirs particuliers à cause d'une mutation de leur génome, se cachent des hommes normaux (à ce moment-là de la timeline, certains ne savent même pas que d'autres mutants existent). Charles est un télépathe très puissant, Erik contrôle le métal. Charles pense qu'il est possible de vivre en harmonie avec les non-mutants en les éduquant pour leur faire comprendre que les mutants ne leur veulent pas de mal, mais Erik (qui est juif et a vécu les camps de concentration) est persuadé que lorsqu'ils découvriront leur existence ils chercheront à les détruire, et veut les en empêcher. Malgré cela ils deviennent tous les deux amis (très très proches, mais le Cherik n'est pas canon malheureusement), jusqu'au jour où leurs idéologies les séparent définitivement, sur une plage de Cuba lors de la crise des missiles de 1962 (pendant la Guerre Froide) où Erik rend accidentellement Charles paraplégique en déviant une balle tirée sur lui sans faire attention de l'endroit où il l'envoi, et elle touche la colonne vertébrale de Charles. Il va s'excuser auprès de lui, mais quand même partir pour défendre sa cause.

**Résumé :**  Erik n'était pas un homme qui restait, et Charles le savait. Mais il avait quand même essayé.

**Note d'auteur :**  Encore un drabble, parce que je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée pour un OS complet. J'avais envie de me concentrer sur le sentiment qui se dégageait de l'image :)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Ne part pas**

Charles savait qu'un jour, Erik partirait. Dès qu'il l'avait rencontré, il avait su que ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à se poser. Mais il s'était dit que peut-être, peut-être... Charles n'était pas du genre à s'effacer. Il devait essayer, peu importe les conséquences.

Et maintenant, malgré toute la douleur du moment, alors qu'il a une balle dans le dos et la tête sur ses genoux, il voudrait quand même le supplier de rester.

Mais voilà, Erik ne restait pas. Et ça lui fait mal, vraiment mal, même s'il le savait. Et il ne dit finalement rien.

C'était trop tard, maintenant.

* * *

**Fandom de demain :**  Avengers


	24. Accélérer et ralentir (Avengers)

**Fandom :**  Avengers

**Dessinateur du fan'art :**  Inconnu

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Stan Lee et tous ceux derrière la création des films. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

**Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :**  Lawny

**Contrainte :**  Os qui se passe à la Tour Stark

**Genre :**  Romance

**Rating :**  T

**Warning :**  Couple avec une différence d'âge importante.

**Couple :**  Clint/Pietro

**Informations sur le canon :**  Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, est un agent du SHIELD (une organisation secrète s'occupant des évènements surnaturels) qui est très doué avec un arc, sachant viser peu importe la distance, la position et le mouvement. Un sniper très doué en fait. Pietro Maximoff, aka Quicksilver, est un héro qui a une super vitesse.

Clint fait partit des premiers avengers, une équipe de super-héro. Pietro l'a rejoint avec sa sœur jumelle plus tard.

Tony Stark est un grand inventeur millionnaire qui possède une tour, devenue le QG des Avengers, dont il fait parti.

**Résumé :**  Clint aimait prendre son temps. Pietro, lui, allait beaucoup trop vite !

**Note d'auteur :**  Premier essai sur ce couple ! Je ne le shippe pas particulièrement, mais j'avais envie d'essayer. En espérant que cela vous plaira !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Accélérer et ralentir**

Souvent, tout allait trop vite pour Clint. Lui, il était un homme qui aimait aller lentement, se poser et faire les choses bien. Pouvoir prendre le temps de regarder dans le viseur pour bien placer sa flèche, et tirer. Il était un homme minutieux, qui faisait attention aux détails.

Malheureusement pour le brun, le vingt-et-unième siècle n'était pas vraiment fait pour des hommes comme lui. Tout allait trop vite, aujourd'hui. Les technologies, les gens, le monde entier allait trop vite. Et Clint avait renoncé depuis longtemps à les rattraper, se laissant juste porter en utilisant le minimum nécessaire.

Même les esprits des autres allaient trop vite. L'esprit de Tony Stark, par exemple, allait tellement vite que Clint avait même renoncé à essayer de le suivre ou de le comprendre. Il se contentait de s'émerveiller devant les nouvelles flèches qu'il lui fabriquait et de profiter du confort de sa tour sans jamais (surtout pas !) poser de question, au risque de se retrouver prit dans un monologue sur la mécanique et la physique qui lui donnerait un sacré mal de crâne.

Mais Clint avait quand même réussi à s'adapter un minimum, juste assez pour réussir à survivre dans ce monde de fou. Il savait utiliser Internet, commander des pizzas et mettre un film sur Netflix, il savait même conduire un avion. Tant qu'il avait son arc et ses flèches, il pouvait s'en sortir.

Mais maintenant, Pietro s'était greffé aux Avengers avec sa sœur jumelle, et Clint était complètement largué.

Le monde, qui allait si vite auparavant, semblait être aussi lent qu'un escargot à côté du blond. D'accord, son pouvoir était de courir super vite, mais ça allait bien au-delà de ça. Pietro allait à la vitesse de l'éclair  _tout le temps_.

Il parlait vite, il mangeait vite, il agissait vite. Il faisait trois choses en même temps, il était derrière, devant et sur le côté. Il sautait du coq à l'âne trois fois dans une conversation, au fil de ses pensées qui allaient, elles aussi, à la vitesse de la lumière, peut-être même encore plus vite – cela n'aurais pas étonné Clint outre mesure.

Clint n'aurait donc jamais dû être attiré par Pietro, jamais. Ils complètement opposés, incompatibles sur de nombreuses choses. Tous les séparaient, même – et surtout – leurs 18 ans de différence.

Mais il venait de découvrir que leurs lèvres s'emboîtait parfaitement, que leur corps se répondaient, et que si leurs pensées allaient à des vitesses différentes, elles allaient dans la même direction.

Et ils ne leurs en fallait pas plus pour être heureux.

* * *

**Fandom de demain :**  Sherlock BBC


	25. Cauchemar

**Fandom :**  Sherlock BBC

**Dessinateur du fan'art :**  Inconnu

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

**Personne ayant proposé le fan'art :**  Sire Alamane de Navarre

**Contrainte :**  placer les mots « trouillard » et « spongieux »

**Genre :**  Romence, Humor, Crack!fic

**Rating :**  T

**Warning :**  Sherlock OOC

**Couple :**  Sherlock/John

**Informations sur le canon :**  Sherlock Holmes est un génie handicapé des sentiments, qui est détective consultant auprès de la police. John Watson, un médecin militaire qui a fait la guerre d'Afghanistan, est son colocataire. L'action se passe de nos jours.

Il a développé une technique de mémorisation qui s'appelle « le palais mental ». Le principe est que pour mémoriser une information, on retient le chemin pour y parvenir, jusqu'à se constituer un endroit dans son esprit, qui représente ce que l'on veut. Parfois, il se retire dans son palais pendant longtemps pour trier ses connaissances, et de l'extérieur cela donne l'impression qu'il dort.

**Résumé** : Sherlock Holmes était incapable de se la fermer, c'était quelque chose que John avait compris très vite.

**Note d'auteur :**  Alors oui, Sherlock est pas vraiment comme ça, mais ça me faisait juste trop rire de l'imaginer comme ça ! Et le fan'art est excellent aussi XD.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Cauchemar**

Sherlock Holmes était incapable de se la fermer. Jamais.

John n'avait pas été mis au courant de cette règle quand il avait emménagé, au contraire même. " _Je peux passer des jours sans parler"_ , lui avait dit Sherlock.

Ha.

Mais bien sûr.

Sherlock Holmes aimait bien trop le son de sa voix pour « passer des jours sans parler » !

Sherlock déclamait toutes ses déductions à qui voulait bien l'entendre, et même ceux qui ne le voulais pas. Les exclamations émerveillés de John avait au moins permis que ces longs monologues soit constitué de plus d'explications et de moins d'insultes, mais ils n'en restaient pas moins un show dont le détective était la star. Quand ils étaient tous les deux, Sherlock déduisait tout ce qu'il pouvait sur la journée de John, sur les passants autour d'eux, ou déblatérait sur une connaissance quelconque, très souvent les abeilles. Et John n'avait aucune preuve, mais il était sûr que quand il était seul, il réfléchissait à voix haute sans même s'en rendre compte.

Alors quand Sherlock, après lui en avoir expliqué le principe, avait pour la première fois plongé dans son palais mental depuis l'emménagement du blond au 221B, John s'était réjoui d'avoir enfin un peu de silence et de calme. Il avait crié victoire trop vite, cependant : Sherlock parlait tout autant dans cette situation-là. C'était inconscient bien sûr, il avait même soutenu que John mentait quand celui-ci lui en avait parlé. Mais pourtant si, Sherlock parlait sans discontinuer quand il était enfermé dans son esprit ! Il déclamait des théories mathématiques tellement pointues qu'elles donnaient immédiatement un horrible mal de crâne à John, ou alors il analysait de vieilles affaires. Parfois, il récitait des conversations entières mot pour mot en y allant de son commentaire, et si John n'avait pas vraiment aimé se faire traiter de «  **trouillard**  qui n'osait pas faire le premier pas », cela avait quand même bien aidé à faire passer leur relation à un niveau supérieur.

Sachant cela, John avait été parfaitement conscient de ce qui l'attendait quand il avait dormi pour la première fois dans le lit de Sherlock. Et son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé : Même dans son sommeil, le brun était une vraie pipelette !

Cependant, c'était beaucoup plus drôle à écouter. Parce que si en journée son babillage était toujours cohérent et logique, quand venait la nuit et le sommeil, le détective pouvait se mettre à parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Il répondait même aux questions parfois, lors de ce qui avait été la nuit la plus bizarre et la plus comique de la vie de John.

Heureusement, la guerre avait appris à John à dormir en n'importe quelle circonstance, et cela ne le gênait pas outre mesure. Comme ils étaient entre deux enquêtes aujourd'hui, le détective avait finalement cédé à la demande de son corps et était venu se coucher, et John s'était endormi avec une histoire de Vache à Trafalgar en fond sans vraiment de difficultés.

Mais en plein milieu de la nuit, il fut réveillé par un mouvement dans le lit. Il papillonna un instant des yeux sans comprendre, essayant de faire le point, quand un bras le frappa et le fit, sursauter. Tout à fait réveillé cette fois, il se tourna vers Sherlock interloqué. Il n'osait en croire ses yeux, mais pourtant son intuition était la bonne : Sherlock était en train de faire un cauchemar.

Ça, c'était nouveau !

« Non, Irène… » gémit Sherlock en se tournant sur le flanc.

John fronça les sourcils. D'accord, si Sherlock devait rêver de cette femme alors autant que ce soit dans un cauchemar, mais il aurait préféré qu'il ne rêve pas d'elle  _du tout_. Sherlock continua à s'agiter, son visage se fermant. Soudain, une expression de peur se peignit sur ses traits.

« Non, non ! Non, pas les seins ! »

Les mots mirent quelques temps à atteindre le cerveau de John, qui hésita entre fusiller son amant du regard et éclater de rire.

« John, à l'aide ! appela soudain Sherlock en levant un bras pour se protéger de quelque chose d'imaginaire. Non, c'est  **spongieux** , c'est énorme… John ! »

Le médecin ne put se retenir, et éclata d'un rire franc en comprenant le rêve de son compagnon. Il aurait bien aimé voir ça, Irène attaquant Sherlock avec ses seins ! Le rire de John fut assez fort pour sortir le brun de son sommeil, et celui-ci fut immédiatement alerte, regardant John avec de grand yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix claire et sans bafouiller, un exploit dont John fut immédiatement jaloux.

\- Tu faisais un cauchemar, expliqua le blond, toujours hilare.

\- Je ne fais jamais de cauchemar. » dénia Sherlock d'une voix hautaine.

Mais John voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'il se souvenait parfaitement de son rêve, et qu'il essayait seulement de sauver la face. Il leva les yeux ciel.

« Bien sûr, tout comme tu ne parles jamais en dormant, se moqua-t-il.

\- Je ne fais pas ça ! » Protesta Sherlock.

Cette fois, la protestation fut sincère, et John nota dans un coin de sa tête de penser à filmer Sherlock en train de dormir, un jour. Sa réaction au visionnage serait sûrement très drôle !

Sans rien dire, il attira le bouclé à lui et le serra dans ses bras, se rallongeant. Ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre, Sherlock caressant distraitement son torse.

« John ? Appela-t-il soudainement.

\- Oui ?

\- Ne te fais jamais poser de sein. »

John du se retenir de rire de toute ses forces.

« Promis, Sherlock ! »

* * *

**Je vous souhaite de très joyeuses fêtes !**

Et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre classement des OS de ce calendrier, que ce soit ceux que vous avez le plus aimé ou le moins aimé, je suis curieuse :)


End file.
